The Human Unit Never Killed
by The95will
Summary: Agent HUNK, the survivor with unquestionable convictions. Umbrella has fallen leaving the soldier to fend for himself. He has remained hidden from the world until the government found him and kicked down his front door then arresting him. Now forced to work with people he doesn't want to understand, he must stop the rising tide of Neo-Umbrella from destroying the planet.
1. Chapter 1, The Mission

**Thank you for coming everyone. My name is Will, I am a fan of many things and HUNK is one of them. This is a tale involving him. If you're coming from my Tekken story, welcome back. I know HUNK is spelled in capital letters but for the story I will write lower case. The Cover art is "Human Unit Never Killed" by lonefirewarrior from the art website Now without further a due I give you Mr. Death.**

"Oh my precious G Virus, I won't let anyone take you away from me." William Birkin said to himself, mesmerized by creation. Outside the lab Birkin was hiding was in Alpha team and the Wolf Pack preparing to collect one Birkin's work. Agent Hunk is the current leader of Alpha team, his squad's mission is to retrieve samples of the G virus before Birkin can sell it to the world market. The Wolf Pack was to assist Alpha to complete their mission. From the point of Hunk meeting the Wolf pack they created a massacre of dead mercenaries in their wake. The basic plan was not to be savaged by the undead lurking above.

Hunk alongside his squad mate Derek entered a security override to enter the lab. "Doctor Birkin, we are here to retrieve the virus." Hunk explained.

"No you won't Dogs of Umbrella; you will not walk away with my greatest creation."

Well this says a lot about of what he thinks of his daughter, Hunk thought. From the door he took a step closer. Doctor William Birkin became agitated. "Doctor, we just want the sample."

Birkin was unmoving. After a second of stillness bullets rang in the room. Derek unloaded his MP5 into Birkin's chest.

"What are you doing!?" Hunk snapped.

"Saving time, the asshole was stalling." Derek sneered in as he reloaded his weapon. From the amount of bullets Birkin was a lost cause. Hunk opened several locks to get to the remaining G Virus samples. After a moment Birkin did something to grab Derek's attention.

"Hey wait." Derek signaled.

Hunk turned around to see Birkin injecting himself with a syringe. Suddenly his body began to have massive spasms and he was growing in size. His right shoulder was sprouting something that ripped his lab coat open. Puss seeped from his skin. Hunk read the reports, they have to leave NOW.

Hunk put the samples in the briefcase given from his superiors. Hunk clicked the case and jogged passed Derek.

"COME ON!" Hunk barked, while Derek stood there observing the creature manifesting before them. Hunk tried, now it was Derek's turn to act. He left the room and sprinted through the metal halls. The doors were set to lockdown after he left in 5 seconds.

Gunfire with a scream in terror, Hunk couldn't care less. The leader of the Wolf Pack codenamed Lupo stood there with her team of Spectre, Beltway, and Bertha.

"We need to move, you clear the way, Alpha and I will bring up the rear." Hunk ordered.

"Understood." Lupo focused her vision through her see through gas mask, the visor lit up with various displays. "Wolf Pack, move out." The four traveled down the hallway, gunfire lit the dark corridors.

Miguel came in and was with two more of Alpha. "Sir where is everyone else?"

"Doesn't matter, they failed to regroup. We're leaving."

"But sir!" As soon as Miguel said that he was greeted with the cold steel of Hunk's M9 pistol.

"Move it or die!"

"Yes sir." Miguel fixed the sling of his rifle.

The group began to run as the sirens screamed. There was a loud roar close behind Alpha team. While sprinting one member was impaled with some sort of claw. Hunk could tell from the sound of piercing flesh and blood spurting to the edge of his vision.

"Please, KILL ME!" The soldiers squealed.

You're not worth the bullet. The mission is what matters. Miguel was knocked aside and slammed into a pipe. The second member stopped to aid him but was stabbed too. Hunk made a right turn at an intersection of the hall. He had a glimpse of his attacker; it was Birkin with blood shot eyes. He raised his claw; Hunk's gasmask sealed the image of this moment.

"DIE DOG!"

There was a splash of water on Hunk's face.

"Hey, time to wake up." A feminine voice ordered.

Hunk leaned forward. "Those damn dreams again." It has been two days since he was forced to work with two women that already proved themselves to be annoying in some way. He stood up and walked in the same direction of the voice.

_3 days earlier_

"Hey asshole, you got a visitor." A guard said through the door of a concrete cell.

Hunk straightened himself. Hunk knew he was held in a cell of some group within the government. While in order to have been capture must of someone who has connections to the remnants of Umbrella. The doors opened bringing light into the cell, it was a man Hunk knew of.

"Well hello Mr. Death. Ex-vanguard of Umbrella. Or should I call you Keith?" The man spoke of Hunk's old title and current alias.

"Charmed, Deputy Director Simmons." Hunk stood up and two bodyguards of Simmons approached Hunk. "What the hell do you want?"

Simmons brushed his guards aside. "I need your skillset. What the job is I can't say until you agree."

"If I say no?"

"Then I will hand you over to the government. Last time I checked, the world still hated Umbrella. With your history of serving them you'll be torn apart, Keith."

Hunk going by the name of Keith absorbed the situation.

"Fine. What's the mission?"

"Do you remember Dr. Birkin?" Simmons asked knowing full well of Hunk's battle with that monster.

"What about him? You want me to track down his daughter?"

"No, she is working for me now. I need you to-"

"I'm not working with that brat." Hunk cut Simmons off.

"I was getting to that. She is assigned a mission to look for a person of interest. Your job is act as an extra set of eyes while she does so." Simmons paced back and forth all the while caressing a ring on his thumb.

Hunk stretched his back. This job sounds too simple. "What's the catch?"

"Sharp as ever aren't you." Simmons laughed. "The catch is that you will have partners while you carry out your mission. You're deadly and smart; I can't have you be on your own."

"Fine, who are they?" Hunk grunted.

"They are Ashley Graham and Jessica Sherawat." Simmons let the thought sink in.

"Wait really? I thought Ashley was off to some rich kid's college." Hunk clarified.

"No, after her encounter of Leon S Kennedy she decided she wanted to do dangerous field work in hopes of a brighter tomorrow. The gullible have their uses." Simmons smiled with a devious grin.

I am in no way going to enjoy this. Hunk thought to himself. "Ok, I can handle Ashley but not Jessica."

Simmons frowned. "Is that so? Well too bad, I'm holding all the cards."

"I don't like to work with untrustworthy backstabbers. By the way, you're a crappy dealer. When do I meet these two?"

"Tomorrow, I hope you didn't get too attached to this cell. I will have a group of me take you to your new partners." Simmons opened the door and left the cell.

Hunk got down the floor and decided to work on some pushups to pass the time. It is difficult to admit on how sloppy I became having been captured two weeks ago. It must have been_ her_. Hunk thought. The next she shows up, I will get even. Hunk bared his fangs while readying himself to do pushups.

Well these two he will work with better be good at what they do. Hunk finished his thoughts and exercised until he was tired. It would be an odd day tomorrow to meet a damsel in distress and a traitor.

**Hello there everyone. I hope you liked the introduction I created for HUNK's story. This is something that popped in my mind when I was playing RE4 on my old game cube. While playing Mercenaries mode I thought of this story. It took a while but I decided to write down my thoughts then put this into writing. To me HUNK is like Protoman of the Megaman series. (Both don't really serve a significant role in the series but still shows up time to time and everyone seems to love them) I will work on this story while I am doing my Tekken story too. Don't worry I'm not going to pick favorites. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2, Meet the Femme Fatales

**Welcome back to whomever is reading. I would tell you of the reasons of why I care for HUNK at the end of this chapter if you're interested. By the way there will be a song to go along a fight in this chapter. The song is "Rapid Fire" by Blue Stahli. Please don't play until you see my bolded text. Now let us continue.**

**Here is the link for the song:** watch?v=MvMlIxhRLrQ

The men of Simmons came in what HUNK believed to be morning. From the narrow opening they gave him new clothing. The clothing Hunk wore was an olive green long sleeved shirt with brown carpenter pants. After he finished dressing one guard entered and put handcuffs on Hunk's wrists and ankles. I guess they learned I can do some powerful kicks, Hunk thought. The men wore sunglasses as a way to hide their eyes so it would have forced HUNK to guess where they were looking. Their eyebrows still gave away their emotions though; half of them were scared. In a way Hunk was flattered on how much security they put forth into transferring him.

Another guard appeared with a black bag. He was young, and didn't exactly fill the dress code of tailored suits and sunglasses. He instead wore blue jeans with a green t-shirt and thick framed glasses.

"Uh sir, if you don't mind?" The boy's voice quivered with self-doubt.

"Out with it." Hunk jingled his handcuffs to see how the men would react. Half of them flinched, the others readied their weapons. Where they find these guys? Hunk said in his mind.

They boy straighten himself. "Sir if you would kindly bow your head so I may place this bag."

Hunk scoffed. "If it'll make you feel better." They boy placed the bag over his head.

Odd thing was the bag was washed with scented detergent, along with it being soft to the skin too. This boy is definitely not part of Simmons bad guy parade. From there Hunk was transported into a vehicle most likely by SUV. So that way the men monitoring him can have a clean shot if Hunk tried anything on the journey.

From what Hunk guessed it to be an hour the car stopped. He was led inside and was forced to sit down in a folded out chair.

"Here he is ma'am." The boy who Hunk met earlier said. He could tell by the voice.

"So this is Mr. Death? Good, you can leave now."

"Yes ma'am." The boy responded quickly.

The bag Hunk was removed as the boy exited the room. There before Hunk was Jessica Sherawat, she was staring back with a smirk. Jessica had a slight tan, with silky brunette hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing a crop top shirt that exposed her stomach with tactical pants. Her sidearm was visible too.

"You like what you see?"

"In all honesty, no." Hunk said seriously. Jessica lifted her left leg and swept through the air and Hunk's right cheek was greeted with Jessica's foot.

"Wrong answer." Jessica lowered her leg.

Hunk leaned forward to spit blood from his lips. That was a clean kick; at least she knows how to fight.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting acquainted." A voice called from Hunk's right, it was Ashley Graham. Ashley had her dark blonde hair tied back, she was wearing long sleeved blue shirt with black pants; her light complexion was the same as the photos of when Leon saved her.

Damn, why did I have to think of that bastard again? Hunk concentrated to this moment instead. "Wow, you're just of what I had imagined, Hunk. Or should I call you, Paul, John, Keith or Anthony?" Ashley leaned forward with a childish grin.

"Just stick to Hunk for now, if you don't mind." He sighed. To whomever Simmons served seemed to have completely ruined all of Hunk's backup plans even if he decided to escape.

"Alright then Hunk, you work with us I'm-"Ashley was cut off by Jessica

"He already knows who we are." As Jessica said that she removed Hunk's handcuffs.

Hunk stood up from the chair. "Oh, saves me the trouble of introductions." Ashley said then paused. "How did you know about me?"

When Hunk was asked he just turned his head. "When Umbrella was destroyed, I adjusted myself to do freelance work. I was the one who acquired intelligence for Leon's rescue operation. If Leon failed, I would have taken his place." Hunk walked to a table to grab a bottle of purified water. Beside the water was an interesting picture frame. Hunk didn't react as he turned around.

"I never came across such information of what you're saying." Ashley responded puzzled.

"There was no record of my assistance; otherwise it would make the US Government look hypocritical considering of my disposed employers. Your daddy was truly scared for you."

"Wow, you're an asshole." Ashley moaned.

"He is but from what he's been through he became a cynical one." Jessica walked next to Ashley. She passed a PDA tablet. "Ashley, can you explain the situation to Hunk here?"

"Sure." Ashley scrolled through the documents. "So Hunk, you're the help Simmons promised us." He didn't stop drinking water but nodded.

"Good, there is civil war erupting in the country of Edonia. Reports of BOWs have been reported. It has been a massive change from the standard isolated incident. Raccoon, Terragrigia, Willamette. In response the BSAA is amassing a large force to launch a counteroffensive. The attack is happening in three days." Ashley passed Hunk the PDA.

"Our mission is to observe Sherry Birkin making contact with person of interest Jake Muller. It is believed that he has developed antibodies to the current widespread use of the C-virus. We must remain undetected in her presence. So far the name of Neo-Umbrella has been appearing all over. We believe they are the ones who are manufacturing the C-Virus and selling it to the world market."

"We're the lifeline for Sherry then. Why the secrecy?" Hunk put the PDA down. On it was the image of Jake Muller with a bloody gash on his cheek. Jessica walked to the table and began browsing the PDA.

"This is a test of the resolve of Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller."

"Understood, what kind of gear are we working with?" Hunk put the cap back onto the now empty bottle.

Jessica walked to the door. "Follow me." She led Hunk down a short hallway into a large room that was a make shift armory. In it was a wide-array of weapons and gear. Many of the weapons had that new gun shine. Hunk was eager to test whatever he could get his hands on.

"Now you like what you see?" Jessica walked close to the main wall where the weapons were hanging. She waved her arms like she was some kind of well-dressed woman you see in those game shows.

Hunk walked to the wall and picked up a Five seven pistol. He pulled the chamber back to hear the familiar _click_ of a clean weapon. He looked at Jessica. "I do like what I see." Hunk smiled with his fangs exposed.

Ashley walked into the armory. "Hey guys, you having fun, I have to sort out some documents that were sent in along with Hunk." After Ashley said that she turned around then walked into the dim hall.

Hunk continued to inspect the weapons. It was all impressive but not compared to his preferred gear. Jessica came around with a heavy duffle bag and dropped it to the ground to grab Hunk's attention.

"Here, this was collected when Umbrella assets was confiscated, take a look." Jessica said then rested her left hand on her hip.

Hunk shrugged. So it was clear now that Jessica was the shot caller while Ashley was intelligence while he was the muscle of this little group. He put the weapon back on its hanger then walked to the duffle bag. He pulled the zipper to the side to see his old gear.

It was dusty for sure but it was all there. The helmet, radio, his custom TMP Sub Machine gun, and even his gas mask. The thing was the same as when he repaired it. The mask still had its wide soul piercing red eyes. While kneeling down and inspecting it he remembered the scar on the right cheek of the mask, it was still visible even with the repairs. It was a gift of William Birkin when they fought for control of the G Virus.

"So I was wondering how did the great and mighty HUNK could come to be overpowered by Leon S Kennedy." Jessica joked.

Hunk put the gasmask down inside the bag. "Don't say that name to me again."

"Why, was it because he kicked down your front door and proved that you're just a rusted tool?" Jessica took a step back. Hunk stood up and cracked his neck. He looked around the armory to see there was a clearing in the room.

"Leon had the support, the men, and I was careless. That will never happen again." Hunk turned to Jessica. "What do you say we do a quick spar? I would hate it to learn that Commando Barbie is just all show." Hunk straightened his back and his legs bent. His left arm was a fist and kept at ninety degrees with his right arm relaxed and close to his stomach. "Loser has to say their sorry."

**You can play the song now.**

"You're on." Jessica raised her chin. She removed her gun belt slowly. It is just a lame tactic to distract me; this woman relies too much on appearance, Hunk deducted. After that Jessica placed one leg ahead with her other leg bent slightly and her upper body straight. She turned her body slightly so that her back is facing away from Hunk. She made a fist with her right hand then at ninety degrees; she kept her arm by her right hip. Her left arm was relaxed and stayed as a palm then kept straight downward along her body.

Hunk didn't wait for Jessica to make a move. He sprinted forward, Jessica braced herself then crouched and did a sweep motion with her right leg. Hunk saw this and jumped. While she was spinning around Hunk landed and brought his right leg up for a kick. Jessica knew what was coming and she didn't get to her feet but did a sweep motion again and this time it worked. Hunk tripped and landed on his back. Jessica reeled in her leg and she kept the momentum of her movements going and she brought her leg onto Hunk's chest.

"Are you going to call it quits?" Jessica taunted while she applied pressure.

"Never." Hunk freed his right arm and did a clean punch on Jessica's leg. The attack knocked her back. While that happened Hunk raised his legs and flipped himself back to his feet. Jessica got her bearings then show signs of repressed rage. Hunk extended his left arm, then with his index and middle finger he did a wave motion.

"Come on." Hunk returned to his stance. Jessica took the offensive. Her pace confused Hunk, it wasn't related to any formal training. It was quick paced danced movements, Jessica concentrated on her movements to by brief glances. Jessica came in close with her left palm aimed at Hunk's face. He brought his arms to his face with his guard but Jessica did a fake out. Instead Jessica with her right leg she did two quick jabs into Hunk's right shin. By reflex Hunk's upper body lowered. Stealing the opportunity Jessica did a quick left knee kick into Hunk's forehead and while he was stumbling back her left leg came up too hitting his stomach as he stumbled.

Hunk vision was blurred so he shook his head rapidly. His vision returned. "Well done."

"I'm not trying to impress you." Jessica sneered.

"You're right, I'm not Chris Redfield." Hunk retorted with his fangs smiling.

"WHY YOU!" Jessica shouted.

Hunk advanced seeing Jessica twisting her body for a double fail kick. Before she was done charging her attack Hunk did a quick left straight punch on her right shoulder. She was stunned so Hunk closed the distance even further and punched her sternum. (Above her breasts) She was stunned further so Hunk made a scythe of his right arm and wrapped it around her neck. He turned with his arm and stood behind Jessica.

"I'm not done yet!" Jessica coughed.

"I know." Hunk whispered seeing Jessica raising her left leg to peg his head. He didn't feel her struggling too much, she was confident to escape his grip. In response Hunk leaned forward while her leg was rising so instead her leg caught the ground and Hunk flipped off her back them she stood up again. Hunk had a piece of loose tether of Jessica's pants and her yanked on it so Jessica dropped stomach first to the ground. While the initial pain set in she felt a tug oh her legs. Hunk has pinned them. Jessica tried to shake herself free but Hunk didn't let up. She relaxed her body and rested.

"Fine, you win." After Jessica said that Hunk freed her. She flipped herself around to face the ceiling.

**The song should end here**

"I'm sure you noticed that you rely on your legs too much." Hunk offered her a hand to stand up.

"Like you should talk, you're too stiff." Jessica accepted Hunks hand of support.

"You proved you're not helpless. I'm sorry I called you out on your ex-partner." Hunk dusted himself off.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw a photo of you two working together. In it you were the only one smiling." Hunk spoke calmly.

"That guy never did get the hint." Jessica joked.

"Wow that was way better than any movie fight I have ever seen." Ashley called from the entrance of the armory.

Hunk walked to the duffle bag and lifted it off the ground. "How long have you been watching?"

"From the beginning. I heard Jessica insult you." Ashley tried to conceal a stun gun behind her back, Hunk pretended not to notice.

Jessica walked to the weapon racks. "Oh I see, I forgot to give you back your PDA, I'm sorry." Ashley moved away from the entrance.

"Do I get a room for myself?" Hunk asked.

"Yes you do." Ashley was handed her PDA. "Just go back into the room where you were freed from and on your left. Your room and cot is the second door on the right."

"Understood." Hunk pulled the duffle bag sling over his left shoulder then left the armory.

Both ladies waited from about ten seconds until a door closed in the distance. Ashley turned to Jessica.

"So how was he?"

"He is definitely no pushover. Simmons really wasn't kidding on supporting us with a heavy hitter." Jessica fixed the strap on her pants.

"Thank you for testing him, I wasn't sure if he was any good." Ashley said scrolling through her PDA.

"No problem." Jessica paused. "Can you tell me what went down when Hunk was arrested? I only understand the aftermath not during." Jessica was changing out of her tank top into casual clothing.

"I'm already on it. I want to know too." Ashley sat down on a crate. Jessica noticed everything was moved aside. The clearing in the room had never been there until today.

"Wait a second, did you make that little arena?" Jessica pressed her hands tightly on Ashley's shoulders.

"Details, details." Finally the PDA lit up. "Do you want dirt on Hunk or not?" Jessica released Ashley.

"You bet I do." The two sat side by side.

**Well that was fun. I thank you for reading this chapter of The Human Unit Never Killed. For the curious readers wanting to know why I like Hunk is that his mask to me is iconic. The image of a faceless being, you can't know what they are thinking or feeling. The way Hunk talks in the Umbrella/Darkside Chronicles, Revelations and Operation Raccoon City, he is a man with unstoppable determination. In some ways he is similar to Chris Redfield, but with mission lust aside Chris is dictated by morals and Hunk is not. I don't think HUNK by any means is a Sociopath, he just chooses not to do good or bad things unless related to the mission. With all that said, it comes back to the gasmask, the faceless hero. (I know he has a face but you get the idea.) I will also be doing a response corner. To all the reviews I will write my response. I hope you can appear in the next chapter.**

**Shantty:** Thank you for coming. I hope you get to play ORC (Operation Raccoon City) to me it is fun game, the expanse with new deadly characters with old ones saying hello. I always wanted to do a fan fiction with Resident Evil because it such a great and boundless universe. I will use some characters from ORC but I'll be sure to give extra information so you won't be lost. I happy the beginning was good enough. I kept thinking it was bad. Well I can stop beating myself up now. Have an awesome day.

**RoseImagine:** Thank you for the kind words. Hunk has always been one of my favorite characters of the Resident Evil series. I know I'm repeating myself but I kept thinking that the introduction chapter was bad and I would lose readers. I am happy that I am wrong. Yeah the thing I don't like about the series is that they give use such great characters but we barely have time just to understand them or learn anything, beside the main characters. (Jill, Chris, Wesker and etc.). I have some stuff in mind for Ashley and Jessica. Well thank you reading and have a lovely week.


	3. Chapter 3, The Tip

**Hello there everyone, this part is a flashback of when HUNK was arrested. It will be mostly of Leon's point of view because what Jessica and Ashley are reading collected reports. Also this does not happen right after RE Degeneration. Just to clarify. The song here is "Escape the Seawall" from the Binary Domain soundtrack. I hope you'll like it.**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=2QrwXRR-9jM&index=73&list=PLYWSsSED4tGWH8SfXW38vg_JMvY8HFi_Y

The day was cloudy in the city of Denver, Colorado. From his view the skyscrapers reflected the gloom of the day. From his government helicopter he sighed. He just learned that several hours ago a tip was given saying that an ex Umbrella agent is in hiding and Leon was sent to investigate. Eventually his helicopter landed at Denver International Airport. When exiting he pulled out his phone as he walked into the bright hallways.

It rang several times until his information officer Hunnigan answered the call.

"Good day, I'm checking in and I reached the Mile High City."

"Great Leon, go into the parking lot there will be a BSAA contact waiting for you arrive."

"Understood, why isn't there aren't more agents here to assist me?" Leon lifted a small case from baggage pickup.

"Control isn't fully convinced that the information is legit. If it isn't then is just a wild goose chase. Also your contact is capable to assist you if things go south. But for you it'll be a nice change of pace. Am I correct?"

"You can look at it that way." Leon retrieved his bag and but the sling over his shoulder from baggage claim.

"Leon, are you feeling alright?" Hunnigan needed to keep track of the well-being of several agents.

"I am, it is just the last time I explored an airport I was greeted by a horde of infected. I'm just keeping myself alert." Leon admitted.

"If you say so, I am sending you the address of the known agent."

Leon's phone sprang full of information with Umbrella documents appearing beside it. "I received the information." Leon clarified. Damn Umbrella, even when it fell apart it is still spreading just like a virus and isn't that ironic? Leon thought to himself. Leon walked to the exited to and looked into the crowd.

What caught his eye was card with the words "Leon, Raccoon City survivor." In the hands was a Caucasian man with a bald head, a stub nose and kept an excited grin. Leon walked up to the man.

"Are you Leon?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Put that damn card away it is not something I would like to talk about with strangers." Leon didn't turn his head but moved his eyes left to right. The man then noticed some people staring at the two of them.

"Ok." The man dropped the card to his sides. "Well my name is Quint; I guess that doesn't make me a stranger anymore." Quint extended his hand.

"Pleasure." Leon took Quint's hand with a firm shake.

"Come with me I have a vehicle ready for the both of us." Quint tilted his head to the exit.

The two walking into the dim parking lot but Leon noticed a bulky Humvee parked in the back. The BSAA sure love their toys after the FBC was disbanded.

Quint opened the door for Leon and walked around to the driver's side of the Humvee.

That was a first. "Uh thanks." Leon was didn't want to say more since it would ruin the gesture.

"No problem." Quint said entering the Humvee.

Leon entered and his phone rang again. Hunnigan was on display.

"I've met with my contact; I will inform you if the tip was on the money." Leon closed the phone when Hunnigan nodded.

Quint drove silently and when the two were on the highway in the plains Quint finally spoke again.

"The lady on the phone sure was pretty. Is she your co-worker?"

"You mean Hunnigan? Yeah I just work with her; she is my superior of sorts."

"Ok, well that's cool." Quint added then there was more silence. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of but I'll let her know you're interested." Leon did a slight grin while staring out the window seeing the grass wave with the wind.

"We won't be able to reach the city for about half an hour so want to talk?" Quint pointed out hoping for an answer.

"Sure." Leon responded.

"Great, I think you did an amazing job on exposing Umbrella and their dark secrets. And fighting Los Illuminados." Quint cut right to the point.

"How did you know that?" Leon pulled away from the window.

"I'm the lead analyst for the BSAA and an operative if need be. Your information was given to me. You grew up outside Raccoon city and from high school you trained to become a police officer. You passed the academy with flying colors and on your first day that was when infection broke out. You survived with your ally, Claire Redfield. From there you were offered a job under guide of President Graham. You work all over the world kicking ass and charming women." Quint looked at Leon for a moment to see if his research paid off.

"Impressive, well you're BSAA so I can trust you."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Quint smiled as a ray of light broke through the clouds.

"Well you know a lot about me what about you?" Leon asked.

"Well me? I joined the BSAA when it was first founded; it was that or some boring job at a tech company. From there I worked on the field. I love movies and science fiction. That me in a nutshell." Quint admitted.

Leon remembered a thought. "Earlier what do you mean by _charming women_?"

"You saved Ashley Graham, there were reports that Ada Wong was with you in the Umbrella secret base and there is your CO." Quint laughed. Leon was confused by that. Leon never thought of such when working with them. Well at least just _one_ of them. "You remind me of close friend of mine, nothing to worry about."

Leon wanted to ask Quint for a change. "So how did you get this assignment?"

"I volunteered."

"Wait really?"

"I said 'not it' the slowest, aah I'm just kidding. The government contacted the BSAA and asked us for help. It was tip so command was skeptical. So I volunteered, it saved me the trouble of paperwork of the mounting offensive of Edonia."

"I see."

"Also the information you received stuck out to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Leon was intrigued now.

"How can someone know of valuable information of the whereabouts of an Umbrella member when the company was dissolved and the information confiscated?" Quint focused his vision.

Quint didn't wait for Leon to respond. "I think the info given is real. I learned you were being sent here so I came to help you. I also want to know if my hunch was correct."

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

The city was buzzing through the noise of loud cars and people calmly walking on the sidewalks. All were in such bliss; they get to enjoy their lives as such because of people like him. The thought gave Leon a slight smile. The drive went quickly since Quint had something to say. Leon didn't mind, it was there first time in a while since he didn't meet anyone too serious. The pulled up to a grey apartment building.

It was located in a quiet neighborhood. The solitude atmosphere was apparent. Quint pulled his car around to park. After doing both of them exited the Humvee. Quint walked the back and pulled out a heavy duty duffle bag. From it Quint dressed himself with a pistol holster and put on a bulletproof vest. Leon did the same with his bag. He pulled his trusty pistol and holster. He kept his jacket on.

"You want body armor? I brought a spare." Quint offered.

"No thank you. It may not look like it but this jacket is fiber armored with Kevlar inside.

Quint punched Leon's arm. "Yeah it sure feels like it. You ready?"

Leon nodded as they approached the building. Both pistols holstered. "Is there anyone else here in this building?" Leon looked at Quint when they reached to the front door.

"No, that is the interesting fact about this location; this place was bought out four months ago. All tenants and land lord given up on the property."

Leon knocked on the door. There was no answer. Leon knocked again but nothing happened. The door suddenly opened by itself.

Leon pulled out his pistol along with Quint. When they entered the main lobby while the light just flickered on and off. Leon kept his pistol up and with hand gestured he pointed to the second floor and ordered Quint to search the bottom. Quint nodded with his pistol still high when he began his search of the bottom floor.

The place looked it was decaying of stained floors with broken doors. Leon kept his pistol close and using a flashlight would make him too easy to see. Who am I looking for? It can be Albert Wesker because Chris ended that psychopath. Not much to go off of either.

"What are you doing here?" Leon heard an affirmative voice.

"My name is Leon, my organization was told that an Umbrella fugitive was spotted here and I am here to arrest the suspect." Leon made sure to leave out important details.

"Fancy that, I was warned of you coming here." Leon stopped in his tracks when the voice was behind him. Leon slowly turned around to see a man with a M9 aimed at his chest.

"Who are you?" Leon raised his hands showing his gun resting on one finger.

"Agent HUNK, otherwise known as the Human Unit Never Killed." Quint came in and rested his gun on Hunk's head. "He served Umbrella for many years and he disappeared until now."

"Nice one Quint." Leon snapped his gun back into his hand.

"I try." Quint smiled.

"Do you really think you have bested me?" Hunk lowered his hands.

"Hey, put your hands back on where I can see them!" Quint approached Hunk with his gun at the ready.

Hunk didn't wait for Quint to have a grip on him. He smiled and tapped his boot; Leon saw this and prepared to fire his gun. From the ceiling popped out a flash grenade. Leon fired his gun but it was too late. The bullet just hit the wall that was behind where Hunk once stood at. After five seconds both their visions returned.

"Did you see him move?" Quint clicked the barrel of his pistol back seeing that he fired to but it jammed. If the bullet did catch Hunk it would have saved them plenty of trouble they're about to experience.

"No, he could have gone past me or you. Let's sweep this floor."

"Roger." Quint looked around to see nothing but old furniture and several other objects left behind by the old tenants. "Shame this building could have been so much more."

**Play the song here**

"Maybe." Hunk appeared beside Quint.

Quint fired a round to warn Leon to come back. Hunk noticed this and was counting on for Leon to return. Quint released his pistol and with his left arm and tried to elbow Hunk to have him back off. Hunk took a step back so he was out of the range of the attack and kicked Quint in the back so he stumbled forward. Leon showed up.

"Freeze!"

Hunk did a quick draw and shoot Leon's pistol out of his hands.

"Argh!" Leon shouted from the sting of vibration when his gun dropped.

Hunk still kept his eyes on Leon when Quint came back running in with is right arm outstretched not forward but on his right perfectly straight and close lined Hunk. With that attack Hunk was driven to the wall by Quint's brute force. Hunk shook his head to think clearly. While having Hunk pinned Quint proceeded to punch Hunk's right hip with his left fist. Leon was sprinting in assist Quint in the takedown. Hunk chuckled to himself while he wrapped his right leg onto Quint's left leg and Hunk did a head butt into Quint's forehead and while took a step back Quint fell and landed on his back. Hunk removed himself from the wall.

Leon saw him coming and straightened his back and did a quick kick with his right leg swiping the air with a clear horizon kick. Hunk took the hit on his left hip but he responded by taking hold onto Leon's leg with his hands. Hunk with a great amount of force lifted the leg straight upward and flipped Leon backwards. While in the air Leon regained his balance and land crouching on the floor. Quint leaned upward and Hunk turned around and kneeled down and punched Quint on the right side of his forehead with his right fist. From the punch Quint's head fell back unconscious.

"One down."

"You're going to pay for that." Leon snarled.

"Well I'm right here." Hunk separated his arms and spread them in different directions. Hunk was taunting Leon.

Leon sprinted forward and did a slide on the ground and kicked Hunk's right shin. Hunk kneeled down and Leon got onto his feet. Leon acted quickly and lifted his knee into Hunk's chest. Hunk didn't lose balance so then Hunk did a quick right punch into Leon's left cheek. Leon's lip split slightly with a blood trickling down his chin. From the attack Leon was allowing rage to consume him, until he noticed a broken leg of a chair. He didn't show what he was thinking to Hunk. On the approach Leon took his heavy jacket of showing his dark blue dress shirt, black vest and his weapon holsters. The jacket was weighing him down.

Hunk didn't react either. The two were isolated in a dark void of combat. Hunk made the first move. He ducked in and Leon thought of doing an elbow slam but decided not, Hunk probably has a plan for that. I'm running out of time, Leon thought. By then Hunk was raising with a fist. Leon backed up and while Hunk was still lifting himself upwards.

"Screw it." When he said that Leon turned around and jumped rolling off of Hunk's back landing the opposite side.

I can't believe that worked, Leon thought. Hunk was unimpressed by this feat so he flicked his right leg high tapping it as he was attaching something to his boot then did a piercing kick to Leon's upper body. When the attack connected Leon realized that Hunk was fighting for no real reason. He could have left ages ago. Leon recovered from the kick and so he ducked back and picking up the chair leg and as Hunk approached him laying down the grabbed it and did a quick swing around. The weapon had no effect since Hunk jumped back out of Leon's range. Upon seeing Leon primed for ideal kicking so Hunk stiffened his leg and walked forward as Leon was getting up and Hunk punted Leon square in the stomach. It was really effective with his reflex spitting out several drops of blood. Leon wasn't finished yet so he swung he chair leg again. It pegged Hunk's legs and from there Leon did an uppercut that forced Hunk to back off. Seeing that Hunk hasn't recovered Leon sprinted forward and jumped kicked with all of his strength and sent Hunk to the wall.

"We done here?" Leon panted.

Hunk cracked his neck. "Not even close."

A gun _clicked_ and on the left of Leon was Quint with a black eye and swollen lip. "Yes, we are done. Make a move and I will put you down." Quint knew he couldn't relent not even to blink.

**The song should end here.**

Hunk raised his arms. "Fine."

Leon slowly walked to Hunk and cuffed him. "I think your talents could have been used elsewhere."

"You better not be talking of the BSAA." Hunk walked slowly forward to leave the building.

"It's too late now, now it's prison time for you." Quint jumped into the conversation. From there Hunk was taken to a facility with bars at the BSAA outpost. From there Simmons' men took him into custody.

"Thank you for the help." Leon shook Quint's hand.

"Anytime, I'm happy my hunch was right for a change."

"Heh, take care Quint." Leon was returned to the airport for another assignment.

Quint nodded and returned to the BSAA Headquarters expecting to have a hero's welcome. But after a talk with Simmons' lead attendant he was under strict orders of never being able to talk about it. Hunk was then transported away by Simmons' bodyguard.

"Well that's the end of the report." Ashley set the PDA down.

"I can't see this happening. Hunk could have easily knocked out Leon."

"Maybe Hunk just lost his touch."

"That will **never** happen." A voice that made both girls jump in fright.

"Hey there, we weren't looking through your fight with Leon or anything." Ashley said nervously.

"Wow, you're terrible at lying." Jessica rested her hand on her forehead.

"I can't help it." Ashley tapped Jessica's shoulders.

"Anyway, Leon really did floor you." Jessica wanted to push Hunk to the edge of rage.

"Believe what you will. I was looking for the MREs, where are they?" (Meals Ready to Eat) He said without showing emotion to Jessica.

"Ew, you eat those things?" Jessica asked in disgust.

"Are you going to complain about everything I do?" Hunk cleared his voice.

Ashley didn't want another fight so she took action. "Check the crate in the main hall, it should be stocked."

"Understood." Hunk left the room.

"I'm bad at lying but you really need to try to get along with him." Ashley pointed out.

Jessica frowned slightly. "I know, but I need to know if he could lose his temper or not."

"I trust you Jess. Can you help me with some gun training later?"

"Sure." Jessica took Ashley's words to heart. Though it can't be too bad if I still have some fun right? Jessica concluded in her mind. From there Jessica assisted Ashley at the location's gun range.

**Well that is done, I'm sorry if this chapter went off the rails a bit but I think it was needed. I'm not a Leon fan but I think a fight was in order. I decided to use Quint since he was a great candidate to be used for something more. Also the fight took me a long time to imagine, not for the fighting styles but how they think and operate, so I hope I at least made Leon fans go "Yeah I think he would do that." Now that I got Hunk's capture down I can continue with the trio. I don't like to bait people for too long in my stories. Now it is time for my response corner.**

**Mr. Green37:** Cool to know the story is good enough. The title of the second chapter isn't a reference to Team Fortress, I just couldn't think of anything clever. When I do, I plan to change it. As for the Wolf pack I think they are characters too good to pass up, though I won't say who until their time arises. Have a pleasant day.

**RoseImagine:** The muscle of the operation was my own little joke. I try to add as much detail as I can for the fight to be interesting. The conversations had me giggle at times too. I have a thing for putting characters in harsh situations, I think it is more interesting to see how the character handles the problem rather than talk about it. How this trio isn't seen as often makes it so fun, unlikely and so much to do. I have many different plots but I still do what I think is best. As for your suggestion, I will do what I can. I have fun thinking of ways for Jessica to pick on Hunk. I hope you dig this chapter, have an awesome day.

**HUNK:** Welcome sir, I shall spend the points wisely. The cookie was tasty too. I hope to read more reports of yours in the future.


	4. Chapter 4, HUNK's Equipment

**Hello again everybody. I have been stoked on the amount of people getting used to this story, so thank you for the support. Please review, I really like to know what you think. To those that don't have an account here you can still write reviews as a guest, if you do please give me a name so I can respond to you. I really don't want to do "Guest 1" in the response section. Oh yeah sorry for the long wait, I've hadn't the chance to post until now. Well that is done with time for some more of the story.**

Hunk spent the time in his room cleaning his equipment. The helmet just needed a wipe down while the rest required some serious work. The TMP sub machine gun on inspection showed that some of the inner pieces corroded so it needed replacement parts. The barrel rusted at the end, the grip was loose on the right side and the sight was misaligned.

"Whoever was in charge of managing storage was a complete moron." Hunk murmured to himself with a frown. He fought the desire to repair the weapon but nourishment took priority. Hunk's stomach began to rumble. During his inspection several MREs were cooking on a fold out table beside Hunk's cot.

From the cooking of heated chemicals he had the meal of spaghetti, with canned yams with a bit of tea soaking in a clear disposable cup. After a moment, the food was ready. One bite soured his taste buds. The sauce of the spaghetti was powder while the noodles fought back with harden bits. It wasn't meant to be tasty so Hunk inhaled the meal. After that he used the yams and tea to wash the taste out. _Knock knock_, it was the door. At least these two know some manners Hunk thought as he opened the door, it was Ashley.

"You finish your Meals Rejected by Everyone?" Ashley made a light smile. It was obviously the kind of smile when the person had something else on their mind.

"Need something?"

"I don't need anything but I did get a glimpse of your gear before Jessica gave it to you. Bring it to the armory when you're done here, ok?"

"Fine." Hunk closed the door halfway. "Was most of it in bad shape when it arrived?"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything if that is what you're implying." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Understood, be there in a moment." Hunk closed the door. He walked to his cot where the bag was resting; he took out the gasmask and helmet then left it on the cot. From there he carried the bag out of the room and returned to the armory. Jessica was nowhere in sight. Ashley was near the wall shoving some heavy bags off a green crate. Hunk proceeded to scan the room.

"Jessica isn't here. She was called away for something important. What for, I have no idea so don't ask." Ashley finished removing the bags from the crate.

The painting was completely faded so Hunk thought it would be his new container for his belongings. Ashley flipped the top opened and inside was an all-inclusive variation of gun parts.

"Your weapon of choice needs some serious work; I can help you with that." Ashley panted, she looked capable but she had limits.

Hunk gently dropped his bag on the ground and pulled out his TMP. Ashley waved her hand; taking the hint Hunk passed Ashley the weapon. She gave it a quick scan and her eyes lit up with a thought. Hunk remained silent and observed.

Ashley dug into the green crate. In her hands were a grip, gun sights, a laser pointer, and a slender barrel. Hunk was impressed but didn't show it. Ashley turned to Hunk.

"I think with all of this can help your weapon, there is more in the crate if you think otherwise." Ashley placed the weapon and parts onto a work bench.

"Much appreciated." He took a step forward.

"Is it okay if I watch you?" Ashley pulled up a fold out chair.

"Go ahead." Hunk walked to the bench then started to take the gun apart. He did so from complete muscle memory. Hunk took the old barrel then looked right through it with his left eye; it was used up so Hunk set the barrel down. He took the new barrel, it felt slightly heavier. Such a difference can affect his ability in combat.

"It may not look like it but the barrel is made of stainless steel. It will come down the factors of increase of weight versus decreased chance of malfunction." Ashley spoke, Hunk didn't turn to her.

"I see, it may come in handy, it will depend how long we are in mission area."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed but the groves in the barrel are distinctively refined." Ashley said hoping that Hunk heard her. When she said that Hunk looked at the new barrel with deeper interest, it was like how she said.

"Excellent." Hunk said pleased, he kept his fangs retracted behind his lips. From there Hunk started to piece the trusty weapon together. The Tactical Machine Pistol was slightly heavier but the weapon felt like it could have a great kick. Ashley didn't say much while he was changing out the custom parts. When Hunk was finished he slid the chamber back to have the friendly _click_. Hunk decided before testing his TMP, the rest of his equipment needs to be looked over.

From the bag Hunk took out the radio, he usually wore it on his upper left part of his back.

"What's that?" Ashley looked over Hunk's shoulder. Hunk stood up and gave Ashley the radio.

"The TR2 or the Tactical Radio 2 was a prototype of Umbrella's weapons research. Several were constructed but it never reached full development. Completely untraceable and other devices can't detect it." Ashley passed the radio back to Hunk.

"It may look like trash but it is still useable." Hunk set the radio down.

"Do you hate Jess? I mean Jessica." Ashley asked out of nowhere.

"I do not harbor hatred for anyone; there are those who serve or lead. I just serve." Hunk said pulling out his black uniform.

"Are you saying you lost sense of purpose when Umbrella crumbled?"

"No, it was bound to happen. All empires rise, live then die. Throughout time there will always be a need for soldiers, that is why I am here." Hunk put on his uniform over his current clothing.

Ashley gave a puzzled look. "You avoided my question. So you're not good for something more?"

"I am not answering that. I have always been in some sort of conflict. It has always been a defining factor of all soldiers. I'm not plagued with guilt of those who I've seen who have died. With all that is going on, **Survival is your Responsibility**." Hunk lifted his uniform to eyelevel and noticed an Umbrella patch on the left shoulder. He took a good grip of the top.

"Did you get the conversation you wanted?" Hunk said calmly as he tore the Umbrella patch off.

Ashley didn't know how to react. But if he would let Jessica get hurt on the mission there will be hell to pay. She walked to the crate again and pulled a photo out of her pocket. "I found this with my research." Ashley forced the picture to be in front of Hunk's eyes. It was a picture of the Wolf Pack. Each in uniform and Hunk was included in the picture. "All the documents covered in black ink but it was rumored that you chose to stay and fight William Birkin _after_ you ensured the Wolf Pack's safety."

Hunk didn't say anything but looked away.

"This façade you're trying to keep isn't working on me. Even as a soldier you're still human." Ashley took the photo and placed it on the work bench and walked to her room.

"Both of these women really irritate me." Hunk groaned softly. Hunk spent the rest of the day repairing or replacing his old equipment, exercising in his room and eating MREs. Edonia is a mountainous landscape; his lungs need to be ready.

BSAA Headquarters

Another day of helping with the Edonia Offensive yay me, Quint thought. I helped take down one of Umbrella's greatest soldiers and I can't even talk about it.

Quint was happy to be part of such an organization but respect isn't so apparent. His codename is Jackass for crying out loud. The work he provides helped take down the corrupted leader of the FBC so he wasn't useless.

"I work in the shadows, stalking evil and eliminate it. I will be like the Snowman!" Quint laughed to himself as he waited in the elevator. "That reminds me, the Falcon will call me today."

The door opened and there was Quint's superior, a woman named Adele Taylor. She is in her early forties, well dressed and is the current director of the BSAA. Initially an advisor for Clive O Brian she took the reins of the organization. She is dedicated and is loved by everyone. There was even a rumor that she and Captain Howard DeChant had a relationship.

"Good Morning Quint." Adele nodded.

Funny thing was, it was true and how did Quint know? It was because of him both rigid workaholics got to know each other. From a simple introduction to whispers of the office. On the matter Quint's lips sealed tighter than a titanium bank vault.

He was saddened that Howard was killed in the line of duty back in 2009.

"Good morning ma'am." Quint pressed the button for the elevator to go up. Adele was a very attractive woman despite her age; Quint respected her and never once thought of doing anything in terms of a relationship.

"Oh Quint we have a potential new member coming in today. I want you to show this person the ropes and to have a warm welcome."

"Got it." This was unusual. What normally happens is that someone from the welcoming department oversees new members, why me? Quint tossed the thought around his skull.

"I will have this person arrive at your desk later today." Adele informed Quint as the doors of the elevator opened.

Quint walked to his desk. He turned on the computer and when it did there was an icon of a video chat. Quint clicked it open, it was his friend Keith.

"Hey Keith, how are you doing on this inspiring day?"

"Sweating in this sandy oven. Africa is still hotter than me here."

Quint rolled his eyes. "Did you get the soda and movies I sent you?"

"Yeah I did thanks. How is everything at Headquarters?" Keith popped a can open.

"Hectic, I've been swamped with a mountain of paperwork. Today I have to welcome a new guy to the BSAA family."

Keith laughed. "Sucks to be you, hopefully this guy will be techie like you; that should ease the workload.

"I hope not, I don't want anyone here to make me less special." After Quint said that Keith noticed a dim outline of Quint's black eye.

"Whoa buddy, did you get in a fight?" Keith shifted his expression from playful to stern.

"Oh this?" Quint pointed to his eye. "No, a coworker opened the freezer door on my head while I was leaning downward looking through the fridge of the lounge."

Keith stared at Quint for a moment then smiled. "Whatever you say man." When Keith said that something behind Quint stole his attention. "Hey dude, hottie alert."

"Yeah right." Quint spun around from his chair to see a lovely well-dressed woman standing before him.

"Good day, you're Quint right?" The woman asked.

"Uh uh I Quint, I help you in hour." The bald man stammered.

"Yeah he can help you, good luck buddy." The video chat ended and closed itself.

"Damn you Grinder." Quint barred his teeth.

The woman had such lovely dark blonde hair with her cyan blue suit. It contradicted each other in a lovely way. Without consulting his brain, Quint stood up from his chair.

"Ah yes. I am supposed to assist you." Many coworkers began to stare at Quint's direction. "Ah yes my name is Jackass ImeanQuint." His mind going the speed of light he offered his hand.

The woman giggled to herself and shook his hand. "Thank you _Jackass I mean Quint_."

"Just Quint please."

"Sure thing." The woman followed closely behind Quint. They walked for ten feet and they stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Quint pointed out.

The woman did a slight grin. "My name is Rachel"

**Okay now I'm really going off the rails. This is still a HUNK story but in order for story to continue I need to have the other plot work with my main plot. It'll make sense in the end. Also after rereading my story many times I realized that I didn't do enough for Ashley in the previous chapters so I hope everyone noticed the drastic change she went through like what HUNK said that Ashley is in charge of intelligence. The mission to Edonia will begin soon, I hope you're excited, I am and I'm the one writing it. Thank you for reading.**

**Shantty:** I am responding to both of your reviews so I won't confuse you. My response to CH2: Thank you, I try to have a calm approach when characters converse with each other. Jessica was fun. The "I'm not Chris Redfield" line was a last minute edit. I needed that extra bit anger to spice up the fight, glad it worked. Thank you and the team is just getting started. My response to CH3: Quint was funny to imagine, to me he is the lovable geek. With a series like Resident Evil it can get a little too serious with itself and Quint provides a good amount of comic relief into the series. It is cool to know you're a Quint fan too, glad you like him in the story so far. Have a nice day.

**RoseImagine:** Whew (Wipes sweat from brow) It is great to know my interpretation of Leon is approved . The partner thing for Resident Evil is great and to have characters interact with someone they never met is awesome for storytelling. Solo is fun but company is better, I need to make that a catchphrase. I'll let you in on a secret… Jessica was supposed to be the main villain but I changed it be a team in my later drafts. And I'm glad I kept the team idea, this team to me is much better. Fight scenes are just as important as the story. I still want to have the action of the Resident Evil games. Until next time, have a great week.


	5. Chapter 5, Quint's Dilemma

**Hello again everyone I'm back with a new update of Human Unit Never Killed. We met the team and let's have fun. Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse for my absence**

After that on little talk with Ashley, Hunk continued his work. Eventually Jessica returned to the safe house. Considering how _safe_ this place could be Hunk always remained vigilant. A knife was readied and taped under the frame of the cot. He decided to get some early sleep for the next day.

The Next day is of Jessica pouring water on Hunk

Hunk wiped the water off his face. "I have really become careless. This ends now." Hunk got to his feet. Hunk exited the room to the briefing room which was the room he was released when the bag was removed.

In the center of the room was a folded out table. Ashley was on the opposite end of the room eating a bowl of wheat cereal. Jessica was standing behind her.

"Good morning Mr. Death." Ashley raised her hand; in it was a nice ripe yellow apple. She tossed it to Hunk and caught it.

"Thanks." He took a bite when a droplet of water trickling at the end of his chin.

"Was that necessary?" Ashley turned to Jessica.

"No, I did that for fun." Jessica said laying out a large detailed map.

Hunk didn't want to dignify what she said with a response. So he took a bite of the fleshy apple. The sweet natural juices rushed his taste buds. "You got a knife?"

As soon as Hunk said that Ashley smiled and pulled out a butterfly knife from her lower back. She used her thumb to click the catch off. When she did that there was only outlines of the blade in the air. At the end Ashley clicked the knife and rolled it across the table. Hunk began to dissect the apple. "Is this the mission area?"

"Yes, the area was part of industrial city with the promise of wealth but the course of time disagrees, and this is the best place to use as a stronghold for the militia." From the pictures most of the buildings lost their color to be grey, black or hidden by snow.

"We will be dropped by helicopter on the outskirts of the city and travel deeper in the ruin." Ashley finished her bowl. "What about extraction?"

"The same helicopter will return when Sherry completes her mission. If she fails then it falls to us to detain Jake."

"Got it." Ashley stood up and walked to Hunk and by then he finished his apple. "Can I have my knife back?"

Hunk flung it open with the bladed end at an inch away from Ashley's eyes. Jessica flinched and pulled out a pistol aimed for Hunk's head. At that moment Ashley didn't flinch and grabbed the knife. "Thank you."

Hunk turned to Jessica as Ashley left the room. Jessica lowered the pistol. "When do we leave?" Hunk asked.

"In two hours. Remember we have to keep a low profile."

Hunk did a slight nod then returned to his room for the finishing adjustments to his gear. The gasmask he wore still fit like a glove. His stomach grumbled. "Better ready a MRE." Then a thought returned to him. _You're a tasteless man_.

"I am tasteless but you don't need me around." Hunk said to himself as he began to change his clothing. After an hour and half, Hunk stood prepared for what's to come in the briefing room. Packed in his pockets were a handful of grenades, an M9 pistol, several flash grenades, a first aid spray, enough ammo to reload his TMP 6 times. Hunk also packed a canteen of water with several candy bars.

"Nice, you're uniform looks as it does in the pictures." Hunk turned around to see Ashley in her gear. She was wearing a black vest over a heavy blue long sleeve shirt and black boots. She had a SIG 557 slung on her back. Around her waist were the standard packs and pockets. She had plenty of clips of ammo, with 2 incendiary grenades. Two things she was wearing confused him. It was that he pants was slightly above her ankles showing about an inch of skin. The other was that Ashley was bringing a small array of Butterfly knives in her packs.

From the observations Hunk didn't want to question her preference of combat. "Are those military or civilian knives?" He asked.

"They're military." Ashley said as he strapped on fingerless gloves.

"She is good with one. So I ordered a cache of them." Jessica opened the exit door with the blinding light assault Hunk's eyes.

"Good to know." Hunk held his left arm to cover his eyes.

Jessica walked out and so did Ashley. Hunk tripled checked his gear and final decided he is prepared for the mission. _You worry way too much_. "Damnit. Stop invading my thoughts." Hunk whispered to himself.

Outside the area was covered in grass, this safe house is located somewhere in the country. Its decent weather, it is cool so I must still be in the upper hemisphere… Europe, I'm in Europe. Most likely Germany since Edonia is a close neighbor. Being closer is just asking to be investigated. Simmons is clever but not that clever.

"Hey over here!" Jessica called from a helicopter that started to rotate its wings.

"How the hell can I miss that?" Hunk shouted.

"What?" Jessica pulled her head out.

"I said 'how awesome is that?'"

"Oh shut up smartass." Jessica rolled her eyes as the team entered the helicopter. "Pilot, we're ready." In preparation for the mission Jessica dressed herself with lighter clothing. It would fool most people but she wore thermal clothing underneath. With a heavy grey Kevlar coat she was ready. She had several slings in placed around her torso. She kept the same tactical pants with a pistol holstered on her right thigh. Her long hair was tied up into a bun in the back. She also wore elbow and kneecap guards. Her preferred weapons were the PSG1 Sniper Rifle and a GR7 Blacktail pistol. Standard ammo with shock grenades and smoke. On her head was a Cossack hat.

After that was said the pilot gave a thumb up as a sign of understanding. The helicopter was that of the Black Hawk design. It was black and with the BSAA emblem on the doors. It was black color to be identifiable when operating in the field. Hunk sat down and saw the pilot. He set his radio to the same frequency of the helicopter.

"Wow nice to see you again, sir and ma'am's." The pilot nervously laughed. It was the young man who put the bag over Hunk. This time he was dressed in a knock off BSAA uniform.

"Pilot, just do your job." Hunk leaned forward to encourage intimidation. After that the pilot snapped his head forward.

Ashley stared out the window, emotionless. She was flicking a knife in her left hand. The rotators were loud so it wasn't bothering anyone. What some don't notice is that most people have some sort of nervous tick or behavior they do when something is on their mind. (Touching their face, eating, give easy to read expressions.)

Jessica tapped Ashley's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Ashley took her face away from the window. "What is so important about this Muller guy? I'm beginning to think that there is more to him than what we're told."

"I feel the same way, we'll know more as this carries on, I promise you that." Jessica fixed her pants.

From that it put Ashley at ease and returned to staring out the window.

"Hey pilot, how long until we reach Edonia?" Ashley asked.

"In forty-five minutes."

Hunk did the same of looking out the window but kept his helmet forward to keep his real attention hidden. The mission will begin soon.

BSAA Headquarters.

Quint sat in his chair thinking of the nice woman Rachael. On the previous day she soaked up a lot and remembered all she needs for her job. What was her job again? Quint pondered that thought. Eh, doesn't matter as long as she'll get used to the place.

Quint yawned, the night before he didn't get enough sleep from the job is managing troops and equipment transfers. It was strenuous but rewarding for the soul.

"Hey Quint, the boss said she wants to see you." A co-worker said with his head sticking out over his desk.

After that, Quint straightened his paperwork and walked to the Adele's office. Must be something wrong with her computer again, he giggled standing before the secondary elevator.

"Laughing to yourself doesn't show the world that your mental health is in order." Rachael tapped her pen on Quint's forehead.

"Just behaving differently isn't enough to be segregated and demeaned by others who consider themselves that they are, 'normal." Quint made the quotations with his fingers. "Besides, being 'normal' is annoying."

"Calm down there you uptight weirdo." Rachael slapped his back.

When she did that she also unknowingly struck a large bruise left behind with his encounter he wasn't allowed to speak of.

"Owowowowow!" Though with pain however, he can't conceal as easily. Quint saw this and quickly took action. " Ow ow, man the day will come for me to fight this pain! " The next thing he did was take Rachael's pen and pretended it was a microphone. " Ow ow, is it me or can you feel what I do? That's right… this is what you're going to feel in a moment! "

As soon as he ended the fabricated verse the elevator _binged_ then opened. "What song is that?" Rachael inquired.

"I don't know the name of the song but it's stuck in my head. The subliminal message must be buried deep within my mind."

"I assume this is what Keith meant by you having a colorful personality." Rachael informed Quint as they entered the elevator.

"Oh cool, you met Grinder." Quint pressed the button to Adele's floor.

"Indeed, he told me much about you. How you saved him from a column of steel after being bombed."

"It wasn't steel it was a door and I just walked in front of him as we were leaving." Quint started to rub his forehead.

"I count that as saving someone." She teased as the doors went ajar.

It was a short walk until both of them saw Adele stand inside her office. She still wore typical office wear but she had a nice pin on the collar of her shirt. "Good, we can begin. This doesn't need to be secret so I'll get to the point. The demand of the BSAA is growing and is starting to be considered a world military. Analysts like you Quint are coming in shorter supply. Rachael is here for that reason, so she needs plenty of assistance. You help her or I Will send a glowing letter of recommendation to Data Dyne along with a letter of your termination."

"Wait that's going too far!" An invisible anvil rained on top of Quint.

"I'm your boss so tough luck."

"Hold on, Grinder was in on this that bastard." Quint hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Glad to have you on board." Adele shook Rachael's hand.

"Likewise ma'am. So shall we begin?"

While Quint hunched his shoulders he opened the door. "Right this way miss Foley."

"Good luck, Jackass."

"Not helping, ma'am." Quint was about to close the door.

"I know, but it is so darn fun." Adele smiled innocently.

**Hello there everyone. Thank you for sticking around. I want to say a few things before this chapter ends. First, I was undecided on how to end the chapter but to hopefully ending with the reader smiling would be a good approach. Second the GR7 Blacktail pistol is completely made up. It's a gun used it RE 4. Thirdly Ashley with a butterfly knife, I think it add to her character and should be cool for other stuff. Fourth, it is common for those characters to be dressed cool but wouldn't really help in the stuff they do. I wanted to have a tactical approach on the ordeal. I disliked Jessica's designs in RE Revelations. Fifth, I will update my Tekken story soon. I think I cleared things up so Response corner time.**

**RoseImagine:** Awesome. With characters I need to try to make them relatable and still be awesome like the games. I'm biased with HUNK but I think it is okay so far. Hunk is soldier no matter what. As for the phrase I agree with you but it changes slightly for each character or a group of them. Such as for Chris: Your survival is my responsibility. Leon: My survival is for the truth. Jake: My survival is for the money. (At first) Im mostly likely wrong but it's cool to think about. The Quint parts will be around now and again, comedy for the gloom is nice for the pace in my opinion. The woman is a character from Resident Evil Revelations. She wasn't much in the game but left a cool impact. Have a wonderful day.

**Shantty:** Hunk and Ashley part was difficult because of how shallow Resident Evil made Ashley beside yelling HELP. Keith was nice for the game. Normally Quint and Keith would have been background characters to be killed to show the gravity of the situation so I liked how Revelations didn't stick to that cliché. The "Jackass I mean Quint" bit was fun to imagine. Trying to show characters with a sense of humor is nice. Leon and Chris to me seem way too serious. Sorry this chapter isn't much in development but I need to clear things up of the outfits and the cliffhanger of Quint's part. I don't want to leave readers without satisfaction of the outcome. Nizhónígo Nee Ado'ááł. ("Have a nice day" in Navajo)


	6. Chapter 6, The Cry of Edonia

**Good day everyone, more stuff I always say of thank you, new chapter and such. So I'm smiling to know people may at least like my story. **

The helicopter touched down, Hunk was the first to exit in a clearing of field outside of the city. The snow glided leaving a mist of cold powder. Hunk stood in the center as the eyes of the helmet pierced the surroundings. Ashley and Jessica dismounted too, Jessica informed the pilot of the plan. Hunk's rigid history kept him from showing his back to the woods in the clearing.

Unslinging her SIG 556 Ashley crouched then took aim.

"You're applying too much strain on your arm." Hunk's helmet echoed.

"I'm fine, you worry about yourself."

"I always do."

"Enough, we are about four kilometers from the city. Fighting has begun on the outskirts of north side. When a Forward Operating Base is established the air forces will reinforce the ground troops. We will be there before they arrive. I was informed by our pilot that Sherry Birkin has been dropped off as well. She checked in three minutes ago." Jessica readied her sniper rifle.

"Ok, Ashley, you guard the left, I will do the right, Hunk you will be point man. About a kilometer from the town is a safe house for Ashley to hunker down in then provide assistance."

"Roger that." Hunk aimed with his TMP. The snow beneath was shallow and the trees blackened. The conflict can be heard clearly. Hunk watched from the, until something caught his eye. He snapped his arm high. Jessica and Ashley took cover. He waved his hand and he moved forward.

His footing was terrible and so Hunk slid down and crashed into a tree. His back slammed into the heavy bark. "Damn that hurt!" He moved all of his major limbs, nothing was broken and he wasn't bleeding. Before he could sigh there was some steam on his mask. Hunk gazed upon the sight of a grey and growling wolf. The wolf bared its fangs and snarled.

Hunk didn't wait for anything to happen, reaching for his sidearm will take too long so he kicked the wolf in the center of the body and he pulled out his knife. The wolf was on the opposite side of him. He was about to charge the wolf until a shot nearly struck his foot. It was Jessica aiming towards the two. The wolf was aware of the danger and stood its ground. Ashley came down and helped Hunk to his feet. Jessica kept her weapon at the ready.

Hunk tugged the sling of his TMP and aimed too.

"Jess said for us to back off while she finishes it off."

The wolf snapped its head high and fled.

"Oh man, that was intense." Ashley brushed the dirt of Hunk's back.

"Indeed, let's move." Hunk waved his arm and when he did gunfire ranged around. Several men in discolored jackets fired in their direction.

Hunk pushed Ashley to the opposite side of him and returned fire. One man took a shot in his arm and took cover. Ashley readied her SIG 556 and did single fire to keep the attackers suppressed. Jessica did the same. Hunk with the assurance of the two protecting him, he sprinted so he can see jacket troops. Gun fire was sporadic and Hunk ducked down behind a dying tree trunk. One attacker jumped over Hunk and hid behind a tree. The attacker looked at Hunk.

The man was disfigured, he had seven eyes. Five on the left and two on the other, when he saw Hunk the man grinned. He aimed with a FAMAS assault rifle so Hunk did three clean shots of standard procedure, two in the chest and one in the head. The man's snapped back and painted a coat of red on the snow. There were two more attackers and one was taken down by Jessica's accuracy. The last one was shot and its arm flew in the air, Hunk did a takedown of sprinting and did a jump kick. On the ground the attacker yelped in pain and sounds to rapid tearing of flesh and the attacker had some sort of bone shield in place of the severed arm.

The creature tripped Hunk and was about to bring the spiked shield down. "Argo meha!"

Then a grey streak whiffed over Hunk and knocked the attacker down. Hunk pulled his sidearm and aimed from the ground to see the same wolf he met earlier tearing the creature apart. It screamed then ceased. The wolf turned to Hunk and blinked. It barked, when it did a bush close to the wolf rustled and three small pups circled the mother. Each of them growled, so the mother barked again and the pups submitted. The mother turned around and disappeared in the snow.

"How many times do we have to save your sorry ass today?" Jessica joked over the radio.

"Not much, I hope." Ashley joined in.

"Those men are infected with something. Ashley what are the details?"

"Not much but from the initial reports I gathered this morning. The creatures were dubbed 'J'avo' by the local population meaning Devil or Demon. They are capable of thinking of coordinated attacks, still weak by sensing of pain, and can mutate by physical harm. What kinds of mutations are unknown."

"This here is a sign of a scout unit. They are clever but lack any fighting technique. Let's move."

The group walked for about another thirty minutes with no delay. The town was in sight with it, was blanketed in clouds of sorrow and thundering guns. Hunk ducked down and regrouped. It was just Jessica.

"Where's Ashley?"

"I took her to a safe location, she can still provide some support and will monitor our movements and coordinate with the BSAA in the area. Don't worry about it this is what she does best. We have to move on and fast, Sherry has a beat on Jake."

"Roger." Hunk stood up and sprinted to a wall of a building. In the distance is the movement of BSAA and J'avo. "I will move ahead, you follow closely and let me know of the dangers. Do you understand?"

"I'm in charger here buster… But that plan is sound. Proceed." Jessica crouched down.

Hunk moved to another wall. Four J'avo barricaded themselves and Hunk peered in through a window. Each of them had a MAC M11 sub machine gun. Cheap weapons mean this really was a rebellion. But why would soldiers infect themselves? Whoever is in charge was a moron for this run rampant among the troops. Anyway this will make for good movement and sniper cover. Hunk checked to see if his TMP was loaded.

The glare of his eyes disappeared, he looked in and made several shots inside. One was killed instantly, while the other three were stunned. He jumped in from the window and made point blank shots to finish off two more. The last one took aim and Hunk pulled a knife from his vest and tossed into the torso of the J'avo. It was stunned again; Hunk pushed it forward and spun around then made the easy crack of its fragile neck. You need to stay level headed, no matter what.

"I see what you did. I'm Oscar Mike." (On the Move) Jessica said in to the radio.

"Great start, good news Bravo team reported in and is bringing in a tank squad. Most J'avo is being intercepted. Hunk kicked down a door of the second story.

"Roger. Keep it short."

The room was empty but there was a M40A1 sniper rifle leaning against a window with a clear view of the incoming BSAA troops. He took the rifle and made a quick assessment of the area. Nothing in the area, wait a moment. A lone BSAA soldier took cover. He made sporadic fire, he was alone. Did all the things he was trained to do but was desperate.

"I got someone in sight."

"Say again?" Jessica panted.

"A lone soldier is cut off, he could give away our presence."

"Wait, be there in ten seconds." Jessica said while jumping through the same window.

"Understood." When he said that the soldier sprinted toward a concrete chest high wall. He was still firing and four J'avo came in view. Jessica saw them and aimed.

"Get ready." Jessica ordered then leaned into her scope. Hunk got a grip of the barrel and lowered it.

"He isn't part of the mission. Let this be." Hunk said with great seriousness.

"Screw that you robot!" She shoved Hunk off and made several shots killing two of the J'avo. Hunk used the M40A1 to assist. The lone soldier did several blind fire shots and it knocked a J'avo back. Hunk set the crosshair over the J'avo's right arm, the rifle tugged then the J'avo flailed back. The soldier seized the opportunity and jumped over his cover then did several shots to the chest. The last one was ended by a head shot by Jessica. The lone soldier stood up and waved in their direction. A large stomping creature showed up and the soldier fired all he had into it with no avail. Hunk made a shot but it just flicked off the monster. Unfazed the creature raised one fist and brought it down on the soldier.

"DAMN!" Jessica shouted and unloaded concentrated shots into the monsters face. It swung its arms around and it

Hunk didn't say anything, it was morbid to try. He checked the rifle and it was almost empty. He unscrewed the scope and smashed it into the wall. He kept the ammo in a side pocket. "Let's move."

Jessica didn't say anything and walked down the steps before Hunk left and group of BSAA troops circled the lone one. One in particular was wearing a scarf, he kneeled down and waved his arm. The blood could have been seen without a scope. The lone soldier was officially Killed in Action. Hunk looked toward them to see a stretcher being used to lift the fallen one. Hunk noticed Jessica staring at him. He took the hint and continued with her. The door was heavy red metal one. Jessica couldn't move it so she waited.

"One, two, three!" Hunk used his right leg while Jessica used her left to kicked down the door. Both went on both sides of the door. Hunk scanned the street, empty but the raided sniper's nest could be one of many.

Hunk unhinged a smoke grenade for this occasion. He was about to pulled the pin and was stopped by Jessica. She didn't say a word but used her eyes. In the distance was a platoon of J'avo moving down the street. Hunk hugged the wall and Jessica pulled out her Blacktail.

"Macu mayha! Vete vete!" One J'avo soldier shouted to the others. It had its limbs in place but its legs were completely destroyed. On that observation the legs were jagged pearl bone. Another followed closely behind with its arms expanding longer than its own body. After thirty seconds the group passed. The constant tremors of the tanks drew the J'avo away.

"Ashley what's going on with the tanks?"

"A lot, the machine gun nests are being blown to pieces, with the tanks are steadily advancing. A squad is leading the charge. Whatever is going down, it seems like the BSAA sent in their heavy hitters." Ashley clicked her binoculars.

Jessica waved her hand forward and then the two crossed the street. "Got it, this battle is getting started." Jessica made a slight smile.

"Heads up guys, Sherry has contacted Jake. The two are exiting the stronghold by a garbage chute. So hurry!" Ashley updated the two.

Hunk and Jessica navigated the crumbling city and made it to the cliffs. They avoided many fights and had to kill some J'avo along the way. Closing in the tracker on Sherry, Ashley informed them that Sherry and Jake took cover in white storehouse. Jessica and Hunk positioned themselves from a building about forty feet away. Jessica pulled out a portable mic. It was set to a low volume but Hunk could hear the conversation.

"Okay first things first. I want two hundred thousand up front and another two hundred when this is over. Oh BOWs, those are extra. An additional grand… each." A smug deep voice pointed out. That merc must be Jake.

"I'm not here to hire you." It was Sherry, Jessica's eyes lit up and gave a thumb up.

"What, why are you here?"

"Your blood."

"What are you red cross or something?" The deep voice joked.

"No listen, those things that attacked us were exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus. The same strain you took a dose of. It didn't affect you because you have the anti-bodies. We're racing against a global bioterrorist attack and we needed a vaccine yesterday. We need you, Jake. We need your blood."

There was silence. Jessica frowned and turned to Hunk. He didn't waste any time and guided the PSG1 to the direction of the white house.

"Fifty million dollars, cash." The voice returned from the void.

"What?" Sherry said dumbfounded.

"Non-negotiable that'll get you one pint."

Ashley sighed over the radio. "I'll confirm with command of Sherry's objective has been completed.

"That amateur should have kept her mouth shut." Hunk chuckled.

"Hang one guys, extraction is on hold." Ashley said with a lowered tone.

Jessica placed the mic back in her pocket. "What do you mean by that?"

"The fighting has intensified in the city, the rebel forces have anti-air guns located all around. The BSAA have lost several helicopters. Either we walk back to the forest or make an exit for ourselves. I must warn you though; squads from both sides have swarmed the area we came in. It's your call Jess." Ashley spoke over the radio.

Jessica looked over the city and after the long ten seconds she made a decision. "We'll clear an area out for ourselves."

"Understood, one of you-" Ashley was cut off by static.

"Ash, Ash you there, respond damn it!" Jessica looked at Hunk. "I'll check on Ashley, you move on ahead and find us an exit, there is no way my sweet ass will be trapped in this rotten hellhole."

That joke was a way for Jessica to calm herself a tad but she was still worried. "Understood, go!" Hunk ordered seeing no soldiers to stop her.

Within seconds Jessica moved through other buildings still in the direction of where Ashley was hiding. Jessica pulled out her Blacktail and saw a J'avo blocking her path. She did two shots to the chest and one in the leg. The J'avo dropped and Jessica did a high kick snapping the monster's head back. Before she continued she made sure it was dead by shooting it two more times in the head. Whatever is going through her mind is that she's pissed.

Hunk turned the city; he _clicked_ his weapon and went downstairs. Outside was two J'avo soldiers. One showed the other a handful of DOG tags. "Hehehe" The holder smeared blood off his knife on his blue coat. Hunk aimed from the window and killed the holder's friend. It struggled to pull its Mac M11 sub machine gun. Hunk made another shot into the killer's shin and it fell to its knees.

Hunk jumped through the window and he rushed to the J'avo. Before it could do anything Hunk did a densely fierce kick to the stomach of the J'avo. The football punt was skill he acquired before he learned how to fight. He looked on ahead and killed several J'avo here and there until he found a concrete warehouse. The building was on its last legs. Most of the pillars were destroyed from the inside. The room was torn open with some newly decorated skylights. Hunk was puzzled by that. This would make a decent regroup location, so he clicked his radio on.

"Hey Jessica, I need a SitRep." (Situation Report) He called.

"I'm close to Ashley's bunker. She hasn't responded. I'll let you know in a minute. How are things on your end?"

"Well I'm in a warehouse located seventy yards northeast of the sniper's nest. By the way hurry up!" Hunk clicked his radio and looked around. A figure exposed itself from a pillar. "Raise your hands!" Hunk shouted.

"REMEMBER ME PAUL!" An angry blonde man with a missing right arm and leg, his face was scarred from burns came out. The hatred consumed the man, his eyes burning and his scars were the baptism of hell. This confrontation was a long thing coming for the two of them.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just here to kill you and get paid doing so, you know the usual mercenary work." The man tossed a white pen to Hunk. Grabbing it out of the air Hunk learned it was a syringe, the same used by the rebels.

"SEVEN Years I've been waiting for this. You COMING in taking the best jobs. You wanted TO get rid of me, Oh YES you wanted me Dead! I'm still standing and by the end of this day One of us will be swimming In THEIR Blood!"

"How did you get here, to this conflict?"

"I was offered a chance from a new friend. He saved me from the HELL of 'civilized' life."

"Charlie, you have no idea what you're doing." As Hunk said that the man's body flexed left and right. Hunk reloaded his TMP and right before he pulled the trigger; Jessica started to shout in his ear.

"Hunk, Ashley's gone! Her radio was left here along with her weapon!"

Hunk stared at Charlie, with the man grew a new set of eyes with his missing arm and leg sprouting back. On the radio was nothing but static. Above Hunk was a metal crosswalk then heavy boots rang.

"Hehehe, oh dearest Hunk I hope you haven't forgotten your old pal Nikolai."

**Oh man this chapter was a challenge. I think the shortness of the parts was ok. I want that intensity to be non-stop. I don't give away too much I'll just say the usual of Thank you and review. Have a great day.**

**Shantty: **Thank you. This was a serious chapter of the mission. The conflict between Hunk and Jessica are reaching a boiling point. When, you'll have to wait. Oh yeah, there is so much to add it's been so much fun. The Thermal clothing reference is for the fans, I'm adding some stuff from the other games for the heck of it. Oh yeah, the only design of Jessica I like is her winter outfit. Have a nice weekend too.


	7. Chapter 7, The Mercenaries

**Well hello there everybody, I left you guys off on a boss fight so I guess you want to read that now and the only thing preventing you is reading this bolded text. Have you noticed this text is bolded? The song for this Action scene is "All These Lies" by Blutengel. The link is below. Well good news this bolded text is almost done. There will be a long fight scene modeled after the badass Mercs Mode. Still reading it I see and the bolded text should end here.**

**The song link:** watch?v=qxeqD-qK6DI

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Hunk did three shots into Charlie and the man fell backwards while his right foot twitched.

"How heartless of you, you need to work on your anger." The silver haired merc took a step back seeing Hunk aiming at him. On the opposite end of the warehouse was opened revealing a man carrying Ashley over his shoulder. He soldier tossed her down.

"Hey watch what you're doing asshole!" Ashley snapped at the man.

"Hey Nik, I did my thing now hurry up. BSAA are moving in." The tall soldier in standard gear stood apart from the rebels of the area. The door slammed behind him.

"I couldn't find you so this little matchup is a long time coming." Nikolai pulled a pin of a grenade. "He tossed the grenade down to Hunk's feet."

Within a second Hunk kicked the grenade far away and it exploded at a safe distance. The bastard didn't even let the grenade cook. Hunk kept his gun aimed at the balcony and he jogged to Ashley. Nikolai was no longer located at the balcony.

"I swear to god if you call help, I will leave you there for what's coming." Hunk kneeled down pulling out his survival knife and freeing Ashley from the rope binds.

"Whatever." Ashley got to her feet and Hunk passed her his sidearm and several clips of ammo. "What do you mean by what's coming?"

Hunk didn't say anything and looked the direction of the man once called Charlie. The man stood up with his limbs hardened by mutated bones cracking in the change, his torso revealed his bloody rib cage forming a protective barrier, the head was now an covered completely in eyes, the femurs split opened then formed spikes on the sides as if Charlie was a chariot attacking with his sides, the right arm became a bone shield and the left arm a jagged sword. Charlie roared.

"This IS WHAT I been waiting For!"

"Jessica, Ashley is with me, double time it to the storehouse and NOW!" Hunk did several shots into Charlie and Ashley separated herself from Hunk then snapped several shots into the sword hoping to sever it.

Charlie dashed forward thrusting his sword, Hunk jumped back outside hit range shooting directly at him. He landed on his back and was rolling over on his left to escape. Trying to seize the moment, Charlie stabbed the concrete splitting it open missing Hunk every time and Ashley came in shooting into his spine making him flinch. Hunk got to his feet and do several more shots into Charlie's spine but this gun felt light meaning he is almost out for the clip. "Keep him busy, Jess can snipe Charlie down."

"I hate to burst your bubble but we aren't going to last that long!" Ashley did several shots to have it become pebbles. Hunk pulled the pin for a flashed grenade and tossed it at Charlie. He reacted quickly and covered his eyes when the blinding light can struck the warehouse. Hunk was coming in and so Charlie swung his sword around to scratch Hunk's uniform. From there Charlie used the shield to protect his face while being shot by whomever. Hunk knew that spending too much ammo will get them killed if they even survived.

He unhooked his flash grenade and waited for the perfect moment. Charlie was feed up with Ashley so he roared and charged her. While he was attacking Ashley was stunned for a moment then Hunk shoved her aside to take the brunt of Charlie's charging shield. Hunk was knocked back five feet and got back up. "Man that hurt."

Charlie let his guard down and was standing near Ashley while she was lying down. From there Ashley pulled out a green butterfly knife and prodded the blade into Charlie's right joint. Charlie righted in pain while all of his eyes directed to Ashley. Hunk didn't let anything else happen so he did some well-aimed into four eyes of Charlie, and used the Shield to cuddle his face. Ashley got to her feet again and pulled out another knife and stabbed Charlie's other leg joint as well as doing a heavy kick forcing the knife deeper. In desperation Charlie started to spin around and the femur spikes grazed Ashley's right shoulder.

"Is that All you GOT!?" Charlie finished spinning to see Hunk and Ashley standing side by side.

"How many of those you got left?" Hunk snapped a fresh clip into the TMP.

"Plenty." Ashley jogged forward shooting at Charlie's chest. Hunk fired into the shield and so Ashley came in to fight Charlie. Hunk then tossed a different object toward Charlie blocked the object to see it was a rock.

"You assume too much." Ashley said and held the flash grenade into front of Charlie's face. While blinded Ashley used her knives and stabbed Charlie repeatedly. For every thrust it was a different eye each time. From the pain, Charlie fell backwards. His entire body was steaming and at least 4 eyes looked at the two.

"Eh this is not a bad thing, the world is boring anyway, and remember Paul the money is bittersweet."

Hunk kneeled. "It'll end soon." After Hunk said that Charlie relaxed then died and Ashley tapped Hunk's shoulder. By then Jessica kicked down the outer door and came in with Ashley's SIG 556 and made random shots to see a tired Hunk and Ashley.

"Oh good to know you're safe Ashley." Jessica handed Ashley her belongings. "Who's the corpse?" Jessica opened her outer jacket revealing that inside the jacket was several more pockets and Jessica carried extra ammo for Ashley and Hunk.

"Worry about that later, we need to move." Ashley carefully removed the blades from Charlie.

"The fight is escalating rapidly. It was difficult to get here and Sherry has a helicopter coming after her and Jake escapes using the tunnels. I contacted our, helicopter and it's on our way." Jessica turned to Hunk. "There is a nearby town square that was cleaned out by the BSAA of Rebel anti-air guns." Ashley passed Hunk's sidearm back.

"Understood you help Ashley get sorted out, I'll move on ahead." Hunk finished being resupplied by Jessica.

"Fine, get going." Jessica scanned Ashley for injury. While Hunk left the warehouse.

"I didn't know you were carrying so much gear for us."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." Jessica massaged her back.

**Play the song now for the Mercs Battle**

Hunk looked around the square. It was a tall building in the center with a square like perimeter. Sniping can be useful so this'll work. Hunk looked around to see a column of BSAA leave the area so no worries there. Hunk walked into the square block after climbing down a ladder. When Hunk got to the street many J'avo stood before him. The mission always changes, oh well time to show them what a real mercenary can do.

Hunk got down and did several clean shots to kill four J'avo. From there three more looked around to see Hunk. One was armed with a Mac 11 so it fired at Hunk with poor control. Hunk did a clean shot to send the shooter to its knee. The other two armed with combat knives charged Hunk. His fangs were bared for the attack.

He kept his body low so then he stood when the first one charged him and knocked it over and did a headshot on the second one incoming. Hunk shot the kneecapped J'avo in the other leg to reset it. Hunk turned to the one rising from the ground and pulled out his M9. To ensure its death he fired it three times in the chest. No need for a double tap when a triple will end the bastard. After the show of killing their comrades a lucky J'avo appeared and tackled Hunk.

The charge was the two standing and fighting for control like tackling rams. Hunk placed his foot firmly on the J'avo's foot and it backed off. Placing the TMP in his left hand freed his right fist to do a chest haymaker to spin the J'avo around. From there Hunk pulled out his knife and drove it into its back then twisted to for added measure. In the distance a blur came into view.

A long legged J'avo came in and high kicked Hunk back. "Heto GOHA!" Hunk was stunned by the kick and rolled to his left. This particular J'avo looked to have some sort of Grasshopper legs. Hiding on elevation will be much more difficult. The J'avo jumped again in front of Hunk and was about to do the same kick. Hunk shot into the J'avo's lower legs and it burst open like a bubble. After that Hunk decided to take cover in to the lone building. Too late now though seeing seven J'avo are coming his way all armed with guns. Hunk found a nice crater inside the building and jumped inside avoiding the gunfight. Frantically looking through his gear was one last flash grenade. He did a light toss in their direction. It flashed and the firing stopped.

Hunk took a peak seeing all of the J'avo dazed. He stood up and sprinted to them and knee shot two of them. Coming in Hunk did a football punt kick smash the closest J'avo. From there Hunk high kicked the second kneeling J'avo to land on the ground face first. Still dazed Hunk hardened his right arm and did an elbow drop on a J'avo and it landed heavy on the ground. Towering above it Hunk curb stomped the J'avo's head. Hunk set the TMP to full auto fire. He mowed down the remaining J'avo. The J'avo lying down looked around and was finished off by Hunk's M9.

"The lot of you are so damn easy!" He leaned forward and did a lazy wave with his left hand. Two more appeared in the distance.

"Trying to kill them all?" Ashley appeared to the left of Hunk and Jessica the right.

"Yes I am. If you don't mind you're breaking my combo." Hunk aimed in the distance.

Before he could fire the heads of the two incoming J'avo popped. "Considered your _combo_ saved." Jessica smiled through her scope.

"I see what you're doing. Jessica take the roof, let us know of incoming, Hunk has the streets and I will cover the opposite side of Hunk."

No words was needed after that the trio split apart and twenty J'avo appeared. On Ashley's side was four of the creatures. She did plenty of stun shots to the J'avo and killed one from the clever recoil of her weapon. Finally reaching them Ashley threw her SIG in the air to be caught by one J'avo and so she got close enough to stab it in the chest with her Butterfly knife. While it was trying to pull the blade out she used her SIG to end a J'avo next to the stabbed one. When the fourth one was able to move Ashley aimed for the head and came in close. She jabbed a knife in its right shoulder where an important artery is located. Keeping her grip on the left hand Ashley brought her right hand for an uppercut killing the J'avo and because of her grip the knife pulled out as well. Ashley did two shots to kill the last one.

When Jessica came into the building three J'avo took cover in behind some crates. So to counter that she blasted one away with her sniper rifle after that one J'avo stood up to fire and so Jessica dashed behind a pillar when the firing was their turn. Jessica pulled out her Blacktail and waited, she slowed her breathing. With a heavy _click_ one J'avo's gun jammed and the other took notice. Jessica jumped out from her cover and made to kill shots to both of their heads. From there the staircase was open for her to move.

Hunk killed several from pop shots alone and so two remained of the squad. While distracted Ashley did some shots to make the two flinch. Hunk moved in with his M9 in hand and did two shots in the chest and one in the head. Seeing Hunk in the open the J'avo aimed but was kicked behind by Ashley. While forced forward Hunk close lined the J'avo on the upper body and was knocked down to the ground. Looking down Hunk and Ashley did single shots acting as the other half of each other's double tap.

Hunk and Ashley became surrounded by five J'avo with knives. Hunk made the first move and when J'avo tried to stab him, Hunk sidestepped the attack and grabbed the arm and pulled him close. He split the arm in half and rammed his blade into the J'avo's eyes. Ashley walked to the two before her. They laughed and so Ashley did quick throws into their throats and hen the last two charged Hunk fire a shot into the face of the J'avo. The last one kept coming while the shot one stumbled backwards. The last one swiped the air from right to left, Ashley got low and sliced the thighs of the last one. Ashley kept bending and Hunk jumped over her and kicked the last one down and he did five shots to kill the shot one. With the last one knocked down Ashley jabbed the creature in the nose finishing it off. Hunk looked around while Ashley pulled out her other knives.

Jessica made it to the top of the building and finished off an incoming squad. "Guys look out, there are armored beasts coming in from the north."

Ashley turned around to see three coming toward them one was punching its chest like a gorilla, the other two were walking toward the pair.

"Let's see what you got?" Hunk separated his arms apart taunting one of the beasts. It was pissed and began to charge Hunk. Ashley thought it was insane to do such a thing. She sprinted close to a wall and saw Hunk stand there calmly while the beast closed in.

At the very last millisecond Hunk aimed shooting the beast in the face causing it to look away and Hunk caught the charge. From there Hunk grabbed the beast and forced its mouth open and gored his pistol firing it eight times. The beast went limb and Hunk walked away. Jessica finished off the one other from her sniper fire. The last one was coming in to Ashley.

She didn't waste time and unloaded her clip with the help of Hunk and for some odd reason the armor popped off revealing the veins and muscles of the beast. It was a combined effort but the creature died before it could have reached them.

"Alright guys get up here." Jessica ordered knowing the helicopter was close. After that two more J'avo appeared at the steps. The rifle needed another mag so Jessica sprinted closer and unslinging the rifle Jessica used the free hand to pull off a headshot. She spun around and holding the barrel end of the rifle she swung it the stock part into the J'avos head and it feel down the steps. She loaded a fresh clip. Below were two flashes of light so Jessica readied her Blacktail.

"Coming up the steps. Don't fire." Hunk panted. Eventually the three regrouped.

"Where are you pilot!?" Ashley shouted into Jessica's radio.

"Be there in 30 seconds." The pilot shouted back.

From there the three continued firing to keep the J'avo horde at bay. The helicopter showed up and lowered to the roof, it didn't touch down but hovered. Ashley jumped on board first, Hunk second, and Jessica third. The slowly began to rise from the building.

One thing caught Jessica's eye was a brown barrel of the a-"OH SHIT! RPG!"

"HANG ON!" After the pilot screamed that a heavy streak of smoke came their way in forty-five degrees of the helicopter's right side. The think snapped left and so the big open doors were exposed. So then the rocket shot right though them and hit a tower behind them. Jessica leaned up and killed the shooter.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Ashley laughed. As the group began their flight out of the city.

"Well done guys." Jessica snapped her belt on the seat.

Hunk looked around seeing the city become rubble. Raccoon was much worst. Suddenly his helmet rang with a distress call coming from a BSAA squad.

"Hello is there anyone there! This is Pier's Nivans of Alpha team, my squad is down and my CO is badly injured. We are located at the Rebel stronghold! Hurry or Chris and I won't make it!"

Jessica sat up. "Chris? Pilot get us close that that signal."

Hunk reloaded both of his weapons. "Our mission is completed, it is time to leave. Chris knows the danger of being a soldier."

"I am not leaving him to die. Pilot set us down."

"I can't allow that!" Jessica clicked her Blacktail and so the pilot gave in. Eventually they hovered above the place of where Jake was found. Fast ropes was dropped.

"This is stupid of you. You're risking this whole mission."

Jessica took hold of the rope. "Why do men have to be so useless."

Hunk walked to the other side of the helicopter and dropped the other rope. "Why do women have to be troubled souls?"

The two fast roped down to the outside of the building. It was abandoned and Ashley joined the make shift rescue team.

Jessica moved ahead and set herself against the main opening. Hunk took cover on the other side.

"Hey pilot, be ready to pick us up again." Jessica said.

"You people are crazy but you got my word." The helicopter flew off to a holding pattern outside the fighting.

Hunk entered first to see a large entrance and a lot of dead armored beasts. Hunk kept his guard and watched the flanks. Jessica and Ashely stood side by side and walked up the steps. Ashley watched the left side while Jessica did the left. The found a beaten down door with more corpses. There was gunfire in the distance. Jessica was about to start running but Ashley took hold of her shoulder.

"Don't risk your life, Jess."

Hunk took point when Jessica realized how she acted. "Alright." After making a quick pace through the halls there was a library of where the gunfire was coming from. Below was the same scarfed soldier dragging a wounded Chris Redfield, his head was bleeding. While on the second floor the three positioned themselves.

"HEY TAKE COVER!" Ashley shouted. When she did that the man took cover behind a ruined book case and so the three popped out raining a hail of bullets finishing off four of the five beasts.

The last one kept moving toward the soldier and it wasn't going down like the others. Eventually the soldier stood up with a heavy sniper rifle and did a point blank shot removing the armor of the beast. But it was too late and the soldier was punched and was sent to greet a wall. Hunk had enough so he jumped down and sprinted toward it and jumped on its back. The beast shook its body left and right to get rid of Hunk. Keeping on the beast Hunk pulled out his pistol and emptied the entire clip into the unprotected flesh.

"This is Echo Team, we hear you loud and clear, we will be there in two minutes!" Jessica and Hunk overheard the radio.

Hunk didn't waste any time and pulled up the unconscious Chris and began to walk out to the exit. Jess and Ash jumped down too and from both side they shoulder lifted the solider and began to carry him out too. The empty halls were welcomed and they reached the outside of the abandoned stronghold. The man was laid down to a concrete fence outside with Chris at his feet. By this it should be a nice trick for the job of the scarfed soldier. His sniper rifle was in the hands of Jessica and Ashley turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"What it's a nice rifle; he works for the government so he'll get a replacement." Jessica cradled the lovely purple weapon. Ashley just stared at her.

"Fine I'll give it back." Jessica sprinted to the soldiers and set it at the soldier's right hand. After twenty seconds the BSAA squad came.

"Whoa, did this guy save Chris Redfield?" A private crouched to them.

"Not sure, Medic!" The CO frowned.

A soldier with a white emblem on his helmet kneeled down. "They're going to be fine. Just get them to the FOB. (Forward Operating Base)

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that we save your crush can we leave?" Hunk looked at his gear then learned he was almost out.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." The group waited and so they carved a why out to the outskirts and so to the forest.

"What happened to you Ashley?" Jessica was tired along with the other two.

"There was static on the radio then a man with silver hair attacked me. I was taken off guard knocked out. He had a friend with him and I was taken to the ware house where Hunk was." Ashley rubbed her back.

"That man is named Nikolai Ginovaef. A Merc of Umbrella back in 98'. He was part of Umbrella's mercenary branch. Ever since then he has been fighting me at his time there. He did many jobs after Umbrella was dissolved." Hunk added to the conversation.

"At least we have you to help us, eh?" Ashley leaned against a tree. In the distance was the helicopter to retrieve them.

"You know at some points in your life you come across a person you shouldn't have fucked with?" Ashley and Jessica looked at Hunk. "In Nikolai's case, that's me."

**Oh crap that was difficult. I mean so much to have of Mercs mode which is awesome in all the games. I didn't tell you the stopping point in this one because I didn't want the action to be interrupted. Also I know the J'avo can change to be bullet proof but there was no special boss fight involving the cool bone armor, hence Charlie. So I hope you like it and review.**

**Lizard Valis:** Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8, Boiling Point

**Hello and to the point. There is going to be a Resident Evil 1 HD Remake with current gen graphics, so awesome. Let's hope that Capcom will return to making games again. Oh yeah HUNK's story, you saw the group in action and Edonia is over. Yeah the mission sounds simple but we all know there is more to it.**

The helicopter ride was a short one, Jessica was typing some sort of report in a mini laptop with Ashley sleeping on the way and Hunk was silent too. There is more to this than what was given, Simmons' made for a nice puppet but there has to be someone else with more power involved. The job is starting to get interesting.

The helicopter finally landed at the safe house. Those J'avo in Edonia were nothing more than some piece of a larger experiment. Edonia was the testing ground. Someone is planning on making some sort of large force able to challenge superpowers. The BSAA is the only thing standing the way. Hunk continued to think as he walked into the doorway, Jessica first, Hunk second and Ashley was third.

"Man that much more difficult than planned." Ashley started to loosen her gear and she set her SIG down unloaded. Jessica set her PSG1 beside it.

"Hey Ashley do you remember anything about the man that was carrying you? Not Nikolai but the man working with him." Hunk kept his gear on for that he would undress in his room.

"I don't have much to go off of." Ashley pulled out her knives and began to wipe the residue of the mission away with a cloth left on the table.

"Some is better than none." Hunk took out his TMP and ejected the magazine.

"Okay the guy is of Caucasian descent, black hair, he seems to be in his late twenties. His Bulk was enough for the job of any standard mercenary. I didn't get a name though, sorry."

"Why are you so concerned?" Jessica took off her jacket.

"It is a rare occurrence for Nikolai to work with somebody else. This man is a real threat. We need to be ready for the next time we see him." Hunk took the sniper rifle bullets out of his spare pocket.

"Well don't bother with him, Simmons will release you so then _Mister Death,_ you can be on your merry way." Ashley grinned.

"The mission wasn't just Edonia, as long as you two are working for Simmons I'm trapped here." Hunk kept a calm voice. "Whoever Simmons is working for will not let me leave so easily."

"Well that is all fine and dandy. Ashley you can go first to clean up." Jessica retrieved her mini laptop and walked into the opposite direction to her room. Ashley nodded and left, Hunk returned to his room and undressed.

After a minute Hunk exited the room to procure a MRE for the mission took plenty of energy. On the other end of the safe house, Hunk could hear the faint sound of a shower; he grabbed several bottles of water and turned around. Jessica walked in too but this time in a tank top with her stomach exposed again with casual gym shorts.

"Look at me, I'm covered in sweat." Jessica took a bottle of water from Hunk's hand.

"This has to stop, I can endure this but for you this is just pathetic." Hunk set his MRE down. Jessica abruptly stopped drinking her water.

"What the hell did you say?" Jessica kept a calm voice but her expression was of pure anger.

"You have to stop attempting to anger me; I will not allow myself to become angry with you but I am extremely annoyed with your so called playful nature, it is just a façade to show of how much of a shallow person you are." Hunk took a step forward invading Jessica's personal space. "It works on lesser men but not me; I'm presuming the same happened with Chris Redfield am I correct?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Jessica took a step forward too.

"You're getting defensive, a clear sign of how I'm right."

"Like hell!" Jessica held her ground.

"I see it clearly now. You spent most of your life having almost everything given you and one day the stoic knight named Chris comes along. He is not just anyone for you to manipulate. That is the same reason you're attracted to him. If you didn't act like such a damn schoolgirl Chris would have noticed you. 'He can't take a hint.' That is complete bullshit. Stop creating excuses for yourself, you had your chance to just ask him out on a date, but you were so scared of being denied for the first time in your life, you never did." Hunk spoke clearly and Jessica didn't respond.

"Respect yourself and do what you have to for your life. That stunt you pulled today was out some sort of debt. I don't need to know the details; I'm all too familiar with it. Stop living in the past and focus on living for the future."

Jessica finally spoke. "You're right. I don't need to hear you say it though."

"I am here for this mission; either we work together or not at all." Hunk offered his ultimatum.

"Fine and you're always thinking of the job, if you met Chris you two will make a great duo." Jessica laughed at the end of her sentence.

"I doubt it." Hunk backed away from Jessica and gathered his MREs.

"Fine, I'll ease up on you while we work together." Jessica replied calmly.

Hunk was about to leave the room. "Hey Hunk, thanks for the harsh words, I couldn't admit to myself."

"I benefit from this too you know." Hunk walked into his room and closed the door. The shower in the distance stopped and in walks Ashley with fresh clothes. The two switched and the two spent the rest of the day relaxing together. Hunk stayed in the armory improving his gear.

BSAA Headquarters

Oh man another day gone by and I have officially become the punching bag yet again by the office. Quint took out a can of sweet green tea and took a large gulp of it. Water is best but when Quint is stressed tea becomes his remedy to calm down. Over the time of when Keith and Quint worked together, Keith motivated him to find other solutions other than turning to soda.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going with the new girl?" A tall co-worker held a plastic cup of water.

"Fine, she's been well adapted to the servers and the management of the codes needed to complete the work here." Quint answered honestly.

"Well good for you, the next you see her put in a good word for me." The co-worker winked. Quint didn't give the man an answer and he left before one could be even given. He turned to his computer to see a web chat icon flashing on the screen. Funny thing was that the name tag for the person calling is unknown.

"Who could this be?" Quint clicked the icon to open and on it was the face of Leon.

"Oh hey Leon, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Quint grinned seeing a face of someone who won't berate him is some way.

"Good day Quint. I can afford small talk so I'll get to the point. The mission in Edonia was a success, but from what I understand is that Chris Redfield is under medical attention." Quint narrowed his eyebrows. "I just want to have a better grasp of what happened can you tell me about it please?"

"Of course, he was found on the first day of the offensive, everything was fine and his squad was spearheading the attack. When they reached the rebel headquarters was when everything went south. At first it appeared empty and they came across a woman claiming to be Ada Wong leading the group away from something and used a weapon to infect the squad with doses of the C Virus. Chris was hurt in the firefight by severe head trauma. He is currently in a dazed state, we can't know more until the second survivor by the name of Piers Nivans returns from the clean-up operations." Quint took a breath and sip of his tea.

"Alright then, save this contact so I can be kept posted on the on goings in the BSAA."

"Ok then, why are you so interested? Is this about Chris or Ada?" Quint needed to hear the answer; this will determine his final thoughts of the government agent.

"Chris is a valuable ally and if there is something I can do about helping him I will. His sister asked me to keep tabs on him and Ada part is interesting. Since we don't have the complete story more will be revealed in the future." Leon was looking down so he was using his phone to communicate. "Hunnigan will contact you soon so you talk to here if I can't. Thank you Quint."

"No problem Leon." The chat ended and his computer went to the main window of a wallpaper of a science fiction movie. Quint did some typing reports all the while humming some tunes he likes. After about an hour Quint leaned back happily knowing it was now lunch time. He opened a bag with a well prepared ham sandwich and a small bag of Chex mix. As Quint took the first bite into his sandwich Rachael entered the area of the building. Must be a tech question, I can still be useful. Quint thought.

"He there Quint, want to join me for lunch?" Rachael looked around and the surrounding co-workers ducked their heads.

"I'm fine. Can't you get anyone else to go with you?" Quint was ready to open a new can of tea.

"Alright listen, you know everything around here and so you have the task of helping me for whenever I need it. I am now telling you to join me for lunch; got it?" Rachael smacked his back.

"You've been hanging around Adele too much." Quint gathered some of his belongings.

The two traveled through the halls a private lounge of the floor. Quint usually eats when everyone else is done. From the lounge was a view of the parking lot and the city behind it. Quint sat a table closest to the window. Rachael sat on the opposite side.

"What I would like to know about you, is that why are you scarred to leave the BSAA for Datadyne?" Rachael stood in front of the microwave and reheated a small steak.

"I grew up with a knack for computers. I did well in college and I was sought out by the company. They loved my ideas but I overheard my boss one day threating to claim my work. I decided to leave the company on neutral terms and tried the military; that was where I met Grinder. When Bioterrorism began to spread Grinder and I joined Clive O Brian's mission to put a stop to it.

The microwave dinged and out popped a sizzling and divine smelling meal. Racheal sat down; she also had a bottle of water and bag of chips with her. Quint took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well you answered my question it is time for my turn now." Racheal began to dissect her steak.

"What brings you here Miss Foley?"

"I worked for the FBC and I hated that job. I was new and such so no one really cared what I did or didn't do. So when it disbanded I left to work for smaller companies, until Adele sought me out several weeks ago."

"She is a strong woman and loves to think she has an eye for talent." Quint chuckled.

"I sense there is more to that statement." Rachael observed.

"Yep, there are plenty of better people out there than me. I'm still here so I have to be that I'm doing something right."

Rachael did a slight smile. "I guess, and too bad for you because I'm not leaving anything soon."

"Yay me." Quint looked out of the window to the city. After ten more minutes to two continued with small talk and left to their sections of the building. Everyone stared at Quint, half were smiling and others gossiping. Quint did say anything and continued to manage his designs for potential new equipment.

**Hey there everybody, this chapter was meant to show that the characters have decided to work together. Hunk has his obvious job at hand and with Quint and his new co-worker. Well I think this was a decent chapter for everyone. See you in the next chapter. Remember to review and have a fantastic day.**

**Lizard Valis:** Thanks for liking it. I wanted to have this story interact at some points of the other stories, all the while adding stuff I think adds flavor to the story.

**RoseImagine:** Thank you for reading so I'll answer both reviews. To chapter 6, I want to show even though the trio just met they can still be great on their own. Jessica is the wise cracker, I thought about giving it to Ashley but it's too easy for her and won't add much depth (In my opinion anyways) To Chapter 7, I'm glad the Mercs chapter worked out well. The action is something the we Resident Evil fans love. Nikolai the silver merc, I can't think of anyone better to be at odds against in this story. I was nice to have Ashley work and be a good fighter. I wanted her to be one that everyone goes "She can do that?" I guess it was good for the chapter; I just need to think of something clever for her to stand out. (One that everyone will like) the part when the group saved Chris was my way of fixing the big plot-hole from the game. Hunk is great, I wanted him to get back at her just once for those who might be hating her at the moment in the story. Dialogue is one of the easier parts for me to do, the real challenge is keeping the story interesting. Have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9, New Toys and Mission

**Good day everyone. I think a cool thing to know about it is that in one of the earlier drafts of Resident Evil 3 was that of Hunk being the main character as the story would have him escaping Raccoon City and fighting Tyrant and a Mr. X. I think of such a game would have been really cool. Now back to the story.**

The Safe House, The next day

Hunk woke up and did several standard exercises in his room for half an hour. He exited his room for a breakfast MRE to see Ashley and Jessica sorting out some new crates that must have come in from this morning.

"Merry Christmas, Hunk." Jessica opened a crate. Ashley stood next to her and leaned forward.

"Ever since yesterday we need to be prepared, so I ordered some new stuff to assist us on further assignments." Jessica looked through the crate and pulled out a GL-94 grenade launcher. Jessica passed the weapon to Ashley. From there she aimed it toward the roof.

"This grenade launcher is awesome." Ashley said while putting the weapon down.

"Indeed." Jessica pulled out some extra ammunition for the future. The other half of the crate was of new parts for their weapons. Along with some beacon grenades and shock grenades.

"How did you get this?" Hunk walked next to Ashley and began to sort the equipment.

"I have my ways." Jessica joked.

That statement doesn't sit well with me, Hunk thought in his mind.

There was a second crate behind the current one. Its contents were weapons. In it was a MP5K sub machine gun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun (Compact version, without the stock and long barrel), a CZ 75 pistol and AUG A1 Assault Rifle.

Hunk looked over the new equipment and thought this means business. For what will happen in future this group could be ready.

"So Jess are you replacing your Blacktail?" Ashley asked

"No, the pistol is for you. Granted your great with the knives but you Need a sidearm. I expect you to take some practice shots today."

"Yes Mooom." Ashley made a childish groan as she picked up the pistol and took it to the shooting range.

Well then Hunk what would you use? Jessica wondered as Hunk approached the crates. He took hold of the GL-94.

"I'll carry this with the rest of my gear." Hunk refrained from smiling.

"Good, seeing those armored beasts we need something with an extra kick." Jessica turned to the pile of stuff. Both of them spent a good thirty minutes sorting out all the new equipment when it was finished Hunk decided to assist Ashley while Jessica was taking care of some tasks on her laptop.

The cracks of sound began to grow louder and louder. Ashley was aiming a humanoid target shape.

"You're straining your arms again?" Hunk pointed out as he got closer.

Ashley lowered her earmuffs. "I think I got it."

"Just listen to me, your arms lock up as you fire, when you do that the vibration of the gun fire will wear down your arms, eventually you'll be too tired to even hold the damn thing. I'm not saying to lose your grip but to allow your arms to suspense the recoil then focus on your next shot." Hunk explained as he stood behind Ashley.

She shrugged then applied what he told her. The earmuffs when on and Ashley did make center shots. It wasn't the best but enough to help in the future.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashley ejected the clip.

"Do you need help with that?" Hunk crossed his arms.

"Not really but you can try anyway." Ashley removed her earmuffs completely and exited the shooting range to go to the armory to apply modifications. Hunk shrugged and followed her.

It was silent again of Ashley taking her gun apart. The clicks and clacks of the metal to the arranged pieces to add; Such as a night reflective sight for the dark environments, the grip retrofitted with one that can help keep the weapon firm in hand with of a improved trigger guard that will allow the user to add a laser sight to the pistol and for the finishing touch of a new trigger to fire the gun faster. After a good forty-five minutes the CZ-75 appeared to be a high end weapon.

"Are you asleep or what?" Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Hunk standing in the same spot. "Your silence is kind of creepy."

"Considering we just fought multi-eyed weapons I doubt it."

"Okay, what do you think of the weapon?" Ashley _clicked_ the barrel and passed it to Hunk.

"Perfect, it is well prepared and clean. Thought to me you're a fish out of water here." Hunk finally revealed his intentions.

"I can't do anything about it, ignoring the world of those risking their lives. My abduction was a wake-up call."

"Leon did save you, so the mission of him saving you changes your mind?"

"Yes and no. After when I was returned to US, everything I did wasn't fulfilling. I was in school of course but I started to train myself. Mostly the mind needed for such work, and as time went on I asked my father for instructors. Even with all this work, it… it… it fills a hole. Now I am just improving. Who knows, some-day I could be better than Leon." Hunk passed the weapon back to her; the light seemed to become dimmer. "I have felt this alive since I left Spain."

"Great." Hunk said softly.

"What was between you and that Charlie guy?" Ashley asked

"In 03 of there was a country that outsourced soldiers and I joined as the bodyguard of the leader. I met Charlie as another merc; we fought side by side on the field. I was escorting the leader's daughter and there was an attack. I tried to help but Charlie was badly injured and the war ended when the leader rounded up his enemies. Charlie blamed me what happened." Hunk looked down to the floor.

"Well you tried to help didn't you?"

"I think I did." Hunk admitted.

"Well there is your answer." Ashley finished her gear management.

The two finished their time together and Jessica returned to hang out with Ashley. Hunk was left alone and he returned to his room for a nap and spent the day with more exercises and improvements.

The next morning

Ashley woke up and did her daily exercises and exited her room for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Ash." Jessica said while sitting down looking over things over her laptop.

"Morning." Ashley walked to the refrigerator pulling out milk for a bowl of cereal.

"Any news this morning?"

"Nothing at the moment." Jessica head was leaning on her hand as the elbow was upward from the table.

"Been up long?" Ashley finished stirring her cereal.

"No, I woke up half an hour ago."

Ashley took a bite. "Well anyway I checked the news a moment ago and it has been declared that Edonia is no longer a warzone."

"Well that is what the media wants us to believe." Hunk said walking in the main room too, he recovered a new MRE.

"Great the gang is all here." Jessica rolled her eyes.

Hunk walked around to get a new bottle of water. He yawned and looked in the direction of Jessica's laptop.

"What's the word?"

Jessica looked back to her laptop. She clicked an icon to pull up a new window.

"Perceive this how you will. Our next mission is in Africa, be ready to leave in half an hour. The helicopter will drop us off where a vehicle will be waiting for us to go to our destination."

"Roger that." "Okie doke"

Jessica told Hunk there are several bit of clothes in his size in a different crate. Black is nice and all but it'll have him stick out like a sore thumb in Africa, along with the extreme heat. Too bad though. The dark long sleeve shirt and pants were designed for optimal mission output and he was going to keep it that way. Jessica and Ashley returned with similar clothes like before but in this case Jessica was wearing a hood and Ashley with a beige boonie hat. Both of their clothing was set for a desert environment.

All were ready when the helicopter showed up and the three entered it.

"So what's the mission?" Ashley asked. She kept the same gear of her SIG 556, CZ75, butterfly knives with incendiary and beacon grenades. The armor she wore looked to be the same. Her ankles were no longer exposed and she kept a back pack for water. The SIG was sling on her back while she chose a chest pistol holster. The knives where arranged on her belt to her thigh. It adjustment will make her quicker.

"There is a ruined research lab of the late Albert Wesker. The job is to retrieve any research that can be salvaged." Jessica replied. Her clothing looked to be lighter for the heat and wasn't weighted down by the access ammunition she forced herself to carry. Her attire look it fit the needs of the task at hand. Her sniper rifle was replaced by the MP5K and Mossberg 500 Cruiser. She kept the armor and Blacktail. The resupply of the shock grenades were added to her inventory with several flash grenades. For whatever they will encounter, she was ready.

"Albert Wesker is dead?" Hunk's expression hidden by his gasmask. The desert is a merciless place. He carried an extra canteen of water and back pack water. Mostly everything was the same with the inclusion of the GL-94 strapped to his back and his upper torso was arranged with six 40mm grenades with the GL already loaded, safety on of course. It replaced the space of free pockets so adapting is a must. He packed same amount of ammo for his M9 and TMP. Several Grenades, with a few smoke grenades and his knife freshly sharpened.

"Yes, he's been dead since 2009. Chris with his partner killed him."

"Good, that guy had a serious superiority complex." Hunk looked out the window.

"I never met him so I wouldn't know." Jessica shrugged.

"Just be glad you didn't." Hunk reinforced his statement.

"Same story as before. Communication in that place will be hell and it was blown up too."

"Wouldn't the BSAA already comb the place?" Ashley asked as the helicopter lifted off.

"They did but recent activity has been reported. A golden opportunity has been given. Word is there will be a BSAA squad, there must be no contact at all."

"Understood." Hunk looked out to enjoy the landscape before the next fray.

**Hey there everyone. I will refer to the shotgun as 'the cruiser' in the coming chapters. I don't want to refer to the whole name, it'll break the action. The deadly game of an unknown force at work. I don't know if I can pull it off but I will try. Oh yeah, Sheva and Josh are back. Fans of the characters rejoice. Be sure to review to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**

**Chris Redfield:** Jessica was a good ally for a time. Though bit obvious but you can always improve on that, I have fate in you. Thank you for saying the story is fantastic. As for Original Characters in the story, I was going to add a ton but it would ultimately ruin the immersion. Always nice to meet a fellow Hunk fan and I guarantee there will be more of him. Have a kickass day.


	10. Chapter 10, The Ruin

**Hello there everyone, the story must go on with this new chapter. For those who have been reviewing I am very grateful. When you review in the future can you tell me the high points of what you liked, such as a certain line of dialogue, fight scene or the behavior of the characters? I'm curious of what people like. Enough of me, time for RE.**

The journey to the searing sands was a brief one of an hour's worth of flight. Eventually a desert Humvee was waiting in the middle of sands eagerly ready to greet the trio for the task at hand. The helicopter set down and it was such off. The whiffs of the main rotor made the sand dance like the snow.

"Thank you enjoying this lovely flight to the middle of nowhere and you may now unbuckle your seatbelts."

"Pilot, why have you stopped?" Hunk exited the helicopter and switched to radio as he approached the Humvee.

"I have to wait for the team to signal me for extraction, less of a wait this time. Don't worry about me; I got me DSD with the new copy of Supreme Road Brawler 4, a book and plenty of snacks. All work expenses of course." The pilot snickered.

"So this Sprite is yours then?" Ashley walked to the Humvee holding the green bottle in clear view.

"Hey wait! That's mine!"

"You didn't say _dibs_." (It is an American expression for "It's mine.") Ashley stuck her tongue out.

"Ah man, you owe me one blondie." The pilot retorted.

"Don't call me blondie."

"Whatever you say…"

"Shut up." Ashley spoke into the radio as Hunk started the Humvee.

"…Blondie." Jessica spoke for the pilot.

Ashley didn't say anything as she opened the drink offering some to Jessica who shook her head.

Hunk kept his eyes ahead; the ride went on for about twenty minutes of Jessica monitoring a laptop left in the Humvee to give greater details to the area and location.

"According to this Wesker was perfecting some sort of super virus that would rely heavily of the use of deceased corpses to expand in mass then select hosts able to hold the virus. The standards for the virus were set impossibly high. Uroboros is the name for the weapon. The research lab we're heading to be quite large and were under the personal supervision of Tricell exec Excella Gionne. Wesker's assistant until he almost released the weapon. She was killed in the final moments." Jessica was in the passenger side of the front seats and she turned to Ashley. "Look into a box in the back, there should be a wrist computer with the schematics of the lab and other notes we need."

"Roger." Ashley pulled up said box and set the watch on her left wrist directed to her body. It looks awkward now but it served the purpose of being easier to see with the watch when she is holding her SIG or CZ.

Finally the Humvee stopped when it was a hundred from the main entrance of the lab.

"Good, let's move." Jessica closed the mini laptop and set in into its case.

Hunk ejected the door as he prepared his TMP in hand. Ashley did the same with her CZ. The three looked around area as the Humvee was parked behind a large boulder with gillie nets (Special designed blankets meant to hide snipers in desert or forest environments) waiting for them as the vehicle was hidden from view.

Jessica took hold of her MP5K and waved her left hand forward. The two separated into a triangle formation as they walked to the entrance.

"Where is the BSAA squad?" Hunk asked.

"A mile northeast of us, we are taking a drop hatch into the lab. It's the backdoor."

"Understood." Hunk looked around; the haze of the heat was reflecting the waves of the air.

"Okay guys, we're above the hatch now." Jessica looked to the ground with a circular mound of dirt. "Hunk if you don't mind?" When she said that Hunk looked down with a severe curb stomp the hatch broke down and it fell for seven feet. The opening was feeding light to the dank hall below. Ashley cracked a glow stick then lightly tossed it in to check if the fall wasn't dangerous. It wasn't when the stick laid there.

Hunk didn't waste any time as he jumped in first. The other two followed with their boots welcoming the metal hall. In it was nothing but flickering lights as a wretched stink engulfed the area. Hunk was safe of course.

"Hunk you're point man while we cover you."

Hunk nodded as he took aim, the safety was clicked to live. Ashley tilted her boonie hat slightly back so she could wear her flashlight head band. Jessica clicked her own light as well as a uniform light. Hunk pulled out an adjustable flash light and strapped it to the side of his helmet with an attachment to the TMP.

Scanning the area on the walls were bullet holes on the sides with what seems to be claw marks. Hunk waved Ashley close as she cracked another glow stick when the artificial light helped them see four BOWs codenamed Lickers rumbled before them. Teeth famished with the diet of rats with worthy prey primed for the kill.

"Oh shit." Jessica muttered.

The light of the hall were of gunfire, the TMP and MP5k were the first to be introduced. The flashes of light showed the beasts moving in for the attack. Hunk was the first to spend his ammunition and he let it drop with the help of his strap to keep it secure. Hunk did a quick draw with his M9 and kept the pressure. Jessica followed the same tactic and pumped the cruiser for the fight. The closest Licker was killed with the rest wounded and one speared the hall with its tongue and it took hold of Hunk's left wrist.

"Damn." Hunk didn't respond fast enough which resulted in him being tugged forward into the final three. On the flight in Jessica sprinted forward and did a clear shot to the head a Licker to Hunk's right it was centimeters from his right shoulder. The last one jumped in the direction of the team. He can worry about them, not for this moment.

Like a pressure wrap the grip of the tongue was tightening. Blood circulation is bad, which causes lack of feeling. Hunk lost hold of his M9 on the attack and was a foot away from the licker. Stomach downward the licker was about to crunch his hand but Hunk made a fist and like a hammer he nailed the exposed brain of the creature. It didn't let go but the tongue was loosened so he circled his legs forward. Hunk using his right hand he reached to the back of his waist to extract a blade. Summoning his strength, Hunk yanked his left arm back pulling the licker this time. Holding eh blade correctly it was pointed downward and from the hip in a crescent motion it severed the tongue and he left it go in the same second when it was eye level. As it was forced forward Hunk's left hand caught the hand holding the blade backwards this time and condemned the licker's head. He twisted it slightly as the licker growled and it flattened to the metal. Still hissing Hunk ripped the blade out and flicked it to the wall to remove the blood. Hunk returned to his feet to see Ashley and Jessica staring at him.

"That was pretty brutal." Jessica hand Hunk's M9 in hand.

"Considering how we are on their menu, they got off easy." Hunk pulled the chamber back ejecting a spent bullet.

"We got lickers in this hellhole." Ashley kept her eyes to their rear.

The three accessed the situation and Hunk boosted Ashley to the opening so she could pull the hatch back to place. Whatever is here needs to be killed or trapped. They took a wall to wall formation. Hunk stuck to the right wall, Jessica the left and Ashley on the right wall too but she aimed for their rear. The speed was fast enough to reach the end of the hall. Before them was a large metal door. Ashley walked the control panel so Hunk aimed behind them.

Ashley took out a screwdriver and undid the lid which exposed an array of mangled wiring. On it was five lit centers for the wiring to connect to. She carefully reset the panel and after a moment she put her screwdriver in her pack. The door opened smoothly and nothing was on the other side.

They continued on, being mindful of the ceiling and floor. At the end was an opening to a large cylinder drop with a circular platform. The place was lit with red emergency lights and Hunk was in awe. On the walls were coffin like containers. Umbrella had plenty of testing chambers but never on this scale. The company was walking on eggshells for their morally questionable methods.

They walked down the railing of Jessica at the top while Ashley and Hunk walked to the bottom. Keeping vigilant Hunk walked to the console. The large monitor was slightly dusty but the keyboard was tampered with. That means that someone else was here before them. Jessica walked down to the platform as well.

Ashley pressed several buttons and the platform shifted nearly knocking all three off balance but it settled and it slowly began to rotate.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just checked to see if it worked and this happened."

"I don't like where this is going." Hunk thought out loud.

The monitor flickered and on it was pale woman with a beige dress.

"Why hello BSAA dogs, you came for the secrets of our plan. Too bad, I rigged this platform for a lovely gift. I hope I never have to see you again Sheva and Chris." The monitor flicked off and several coffins began to open.

"Get ready guys." Ashley checked to see the amount of ammo on her SIG. It was half full so she set the rifle to single shot.

"Who was that woman?" Hunk asked as he aimed upward.

"That was Excella. Focus on that later." Jessica snapped the barrel to her thigh as she loaded the shells. Buckshot won't cut it so she carried several slugs (Slugs are basically heavy bullets in the shells and the delivery of the shot works the same and doesn't harm the shotgun.) for the dangerous enemies.

"Come on, I'm aching for a fight." Ashley hazed.

**Hello again everybody, I hope you like the chapter and see what happens. Normally I would have the team be at odds of the enemy for my cliffhangers so this time they're prepared, so that burning desire isn't for their survival but for them to kick ass. I gave a semi-cliffhanger because the encounter of the lickers appeared in the same chapter. As always have a nice day or evening where ever you're reading from.**

**Chris Redfield:** Thanks for the mention of the weapons because in the games with are given cool weapons but I want to a bit of depth to it even to the custom parts. I'll kept for the story. As for the chance with Jessica that is for other writers. To me description is important, I have my image but for others it'll be different so I try. Thank you for reading.

** 808:** Thank you for saying the story is good. As for my portrayal of HUNK is the fun part of the story. He isn't a hero so he isn't so black and white, great for writing. Thank you for the kind words and have a great day too.


	11. Chapter 11, The Plummenting Horde

**Hey there everyone, I apologize for the wait. I started with some college classes so please bear with me. I also helped other writers with fight scenes too. I did one in the story **Fatal Attraction** by Roseimagine and **My Lovely Sea Gypsy** by Shantty, both are great stories too. Both are Resident Evil inspired fics.**

Ashley kept looking upward the coffin like chambers were beginning to removed themselves with large metallic arms setting them high as the platform began to rotate too at a grinding start and steady increase in speed then is set the rate. The door opened finally for one of the coffins and a body was taken by gravity and it landed ten feet from the trio.

A thin body began to shake and it crawled up, bones are brittle and the skin was just rags to the flesh. It opened its yellow eyes then its jaw. The creature was humanoid as the mouth was utter blackness and out came some sort of insect tongue waving jagged spikes all around.

Jessica didn't wait to see this creature's party trick so she blasted a hole in it head with her slug shell of the cruiser. When she pumped the shell out, three more bodies clashed to the metal.

"Bring it you monsters!" Ashley fired several single shots into one of the zombies with her SIG 556 and it went limb. Though testing your luck by standing near it is not recommended.

"What the hell are these things?" Jessica shouted as the blasted one zombie off the platform. A hollow shell tapped and rolled into the darkness.

"Las Plagas, I remember them from Spain, but I don't recognize their lack of intelligence." Ashley did several single shots with Hunk as the third fell backwards.

"They behave the same way as the zombies from Raccoon City. My guess is that these things are some sort of splice of the T-Virus and Las Plagas. In other words, dumb parasites." Hunk looked up as seven more corpses came from above.

The height was increasing so the amount of force was growing larger, eventually if one body hits them it'll be broken bones or death. Hunk did plenty of controlled burst fire with his TMP to the falling horde. Four more were killed without getting the chance to move. The last three began to make their move. One got as close as three feet from Jessica as she loaded shells into the cruiser. Jessica pumped the chamber but one shell was caught in the opening. The zombie spat its tongue out as it bent backwards to slap the tongue forward. Jessica brushed the shell out but it was too late. The zombie's tongue was flipping around, the craving of flesh. Before it struck Jessica, the zombie was forced to the left of the zombie as a silhouette of Ashley appeared. She kicked the zombie away as it flew off the platform.

"I got your back, no matter what." The CZ75 flicked out of holster. Ashley mixed it up kneecapping an incoming zombie with an additional bullet to the skull.

"Thanks." Jessica blasted smoke removing the stomach of one new zombie. The hole was wide enough for a basketball as the entrails spilled out and the thing stepped forward slipping on the inners and slammed to the metal. Regardless it crawled for half an inch before Jessica blasted its head away.

As the TMP _clicked_ empty Hunk snapped to his M9 but one zombie lunged forward. Hunk leaned backwards and when it reached him Hunk used the momentum to flick it off the platform. While on his back Hunk looked up as a grey blur became larger and he brought the M9 close and rolled to his right as another zombie slammed beside his location. He set the steel to the temple with flesh splashing to the darkness. Hunk sprung his legs upward and regrouped.

Jessica dropped the cruiser and tugged the strap of the MP5K then while raising it she unloaded ten shoots as a zombie zoned in on her. It went from the foot to the head in two seconds; while it was dazed Jessica high kicked it back.

Five more bodies joined the party. With the growing weight the metal platform grinded for five seconds and dropped by ten feet. Three of the zombies lost their balance. While one fell off and one was still. Ashley did quick display of unbalanced steps, Hunk lowered his body to stay leveled but Jessica was closest to the edge. She didn't feel anything solid below her. With a blink of her eyes for a millisecond to see she was gripping the cruiser with her left hand and Hunk held the barrel end of the cruiser. He inched his right hand to have a shark bite grip of the pump part of the cruiser.

"I could use some help." Jessica lifted her right hand to grab the grip of the cruiser.

"Help me by moving your finger away from the trigger." Hunk murmured. His right hand was down while the left was set on the platform in war with Newton's law. The barrel was set for Hunk's helmet.

Jessica flicked the safety. "Happy?"

Hunk made two quick breaths. "Not quite."

"Hang on!" Ashley flicked the mode to automatic on the SIG. She grazed the zombies as she rang a fury of bullets. As it _clicked_ empty she grabbed her pack frantically and tapped the button on a beacon grenade and tossed it on the far end of the platform. Two more bodies landed as she did that. She turned away and took hold of Hunk's left shoulder with her right hand as she held the CZ in her left. She constantly shifted her gaze to Jess and the growing crowd over and over. The grenade exploded as Hunk was beginning to help Jessica.

Two survivors of the blast of charred skin shambled into view. Ashley fired four rounds and one hit the target. One zombie jerked back as the other pressed on.

"Screw it." Ashley dropped the CZ and reached for her pack and tossed another beacon grenade. She returned to the cliff and the two pulled Jessica back onto the platform.

"Ashley can you override the terminal?" Hunk panted.

"I'm on it." Ashley holstered her CZ. Jessica slowed down her breathing and reloaded the cruiser. Hunk walked with Ashley to the terminal firing when needed. Four more bodies dropped. Jessica took care of two before they could rise.

Ashley slung her rifle around and began to type rapidly on the keyboard. Hunk turned around to see a zombie rotating its head in a counterclockwise motion as the tongue crashed on the left side of Hunk's gasmask. The force stung his face as his skin was exposed to the cold dank air. He whirled his head back with his left hand on his M9 fired into the sternum and his right hand horizontally swiped his right hand with a blade. Before the fluids could flow he shoved the zombie back. He speedily checked his cheek, no blood and nothing but a bruise at worst. He set his mask properly and stood next to Ashley. Jessica unloaded her Blacktail on the last one until six more showed up.

Hunk looked dead on as Ashley tapped his shoulder. He looked at her as she passed him an object. "Use this." He wished she could see his fangs smiling as he pressed the button of the beacon grenade he tossed it to the edge of the platform on the opposite side. The remaining horde gathered around. As the grenade counted down one zombie unknowingly kicked it off. All of them turned around as Hunk aimed his GL-94.

"Just Fuck off." Hunk blasted the zombies over. When the smoke cleared the lights changed from emergency red to white.

Ashley jumped. "I did it!"

Jessica legs gave out and sat down and leaned against the pillar. "Let's never do that again." She exhaled.

"Agreed." Ashley and Hunk said simultaneously.

As the spinning descent into madness finally stopped a long metal bridge linked to the platform. Text appeared on the terminal saying "Have a nice day. "Hunk did a quick check on the platform putting one more bullet in the "dead" zombies. They gathered their bearings of breath, ammunition check and water. They spent about half of their ammo.

"On the bright side we won't be weighted down as much." Ashley chuckled.

Jessica rolled her eyes as Hunk took the lead of the walkway. The walls looked less decayed than the upper level. When the made it to the door it was a motion sensor door and it opened as Hunk was close enough. Behind it was another set of halls but there was an open window on the right of them to show some kind of check point. Because in the room on their left was large but the filing cabinets looked raided as withered papers were scattered all over.

Hunk walked to the doorway as monitored the hall. Ashley walked in began to scavenge the documents. Nothing more than test results of the licker experiments. Jessica walked into the room too.

Ashley kneeled down as she picked up a paper as it dissolved to the touch. "So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Nothing in particular, we just need the untapped data that was left here. I'm not sure what though." Jessica admitted

Hunk did a quick laugh as he aimed down the hall.

Jessica ignored the remark as looked at the terminal. Ashley saw her and she began to fiddle with it. It looked nice but it's out of commission. After a minute the group was on the move again. They went through the halls and found the hallway split in half. Hunk hugged the wall and Ashley did the opposite. Both nodded as both inched to the corners aimed down the halls as they snapped off the walls as the aimed down the halls.

Nothing on both ends. "You two go down that way and I'll head this way."

Jessica tapped Ashley's back and she nodded to Hunk. The halls lights were varied, some were lit and others flickered. Hunk continued for another door to his right. _Why the hell do these halls have to be so long?_ The door opened for the room to have a green vial case mounted to the wall then the door broke down. The top half leaned in and grinned to a halt. Hunk lowered his body as he entered the room carefully. It was in decent same apart from the dust as there was another terminal. Hunk looked upward to see the vial neatly secured as what were C4 plastic explosives in view of the glass. Birkin's lab was way more lenient.

He pressed the keyboard as it was password encrypted. He stored the thought of this head and turned around. Before him was an African Woman with a purple vest and aimed a pistol directly at him.

"Who are you?" The woman asked firmly.

**Ah, yes the meeting of the various characters. Personally I like it when a story is all interconnected with good bits of story. I felt some of it was very anti-climactic for RE6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think in the review please. (Puts one shades) Explosion Have a badass day.**

**Chris Redfield:** Good the fight was a pass. We didn't get them in the story yet so I thought why not? Thanks for the mention of Hunk; I am hoping he'll be in RE Revelations 2. Ashley was a character everyone seems to hate; I think it's unfair to judge a character due to gameplay AI. Also I knew your past comments were reviews, Have a good day.

**Shantty:** The past of Jessica and Chris was a brief one so I think it was okay for me to go in depth just a little bit. Everyone loves the characters to be heartless but they are still human. Jessica was something I wanted to address for the readers. Resident Evil has a thing for the characters working together, I'm just aiming to have bits of that in this story. Quint is a great source of potential comedy. Have an excellent day.


	12. Chapter 12, Cut to the Chase

**Hey there everybody, I've haven't lost my fire, it is just that homework is really time consuming. Also check this story called "**_Rise of the Abyss_**" by **Ravyn Shadowheart**. It's a cool take on Resident Evil Revelations with a cool original character with the Resident Evil characters. Racheal lives in his story as well. Now let's jam.**

Hunk glared at woman, her posture was flawless and the M92F pistol was clean. The barrel was an inch longer for that extra bit of accuracy and range. She's a good soldier meaning one that will be a problem.

"Answer me."

Hunk remained silent. He was prepared for something like this. Before he raised his hands he tugged on a wire which he customized into his uniform. It went from his belt to his gloves, on the other end it was for a gas grenade. Not one that seeps but explodes. The pin was tugged off.

BAM.

Smoke clouded the room. A flash of light snapped. The woman took a step back in the darkness. Hunk lowered his body for possible sporadic fire. When nothing happened Hunk, pulled out his knife as the smoke was began to subside. He tossed the knife in to his left as it _tacked_ off the metal, a boot shifted. He ducked in as the woman's arm was barely visible. He used his right fist to punch the woman's bicep to sway the pistol. She tried to keep her grip of the pistol but Hunk brought his right fist again. She dropped the pistol and Hunk left punched her sternum. She stumbled backwards to a wall. Then Hunk brought his left arm close and shoved his left arm to her neck. As the woman's eyes adjusted, Hunk's M9 was set centimeters away from her forehead.

"A bullet travels in a fraction of a second. Do not test me." Hunk declared.

The woman groaned. Embers of duty were in her eyes. There must be no contact with the BSAA. Hunk's finger pressed against the trigger. _Duty and humanity are part of the same thing, you can't just have duty._ Hunk's mind rang as he eased his finger.

"Who are you?" Hunk kept his tone sharp.

The woman tugged her neck.

"Who else is here with you?"

The woman clicked her tongue. The ground began to shake and so then it was shifting the room as well. The metal jammed door was shaking from the amount of force building up. His helmet can protect against bullets but vibration pierces the most defenses. Not much time so Hunk pulled his pistol away for a second and head butted the woman's forehead. He holstered the pistol and grabbed the shoulders of the woman and stepped back then shoved her to the other end of the room. He ducked down and rolled forward. When he landed the door snapped then stabbed the metal wall. The entrance to the room was gone.

Hunk looked at the exit and the metal walls shifted on the opposite end of the jammed door. The woman rolled over to reach for her M92F, Hunk whirled his legs and he was a tad farther than she was. He shifted his upper body and shifted forward to his feet. Hunk walked to the pistol and kicked it from the woman's reach.

"Must we continue?" Hunk did a trivial shrug with his right arm.

The woman sighed then rolled to her back. "You'll just have to kill me."

"It will not be that simple in your case. Now talk or I'll have to be real creative." Hunk took a step back so the woman can't trip him. When he was out of her range he picked up her pistol. He placed it into a spare pocket of his vest.

"Fuck you."

"How original." Hunk stated as the doorway opened up then two more zombies appeared. The same he became acquainted with from the elevator from hell. Hunk's training activated while he snapped his TMP. Single shots only, fully auto is now only when it is truly necessary. The first one was killed immediately as the second one charged him. The bullets did have an effect but it didn't stop. Hunk's finger pulled the trigger enough to be confused for full auto. The zombie reached him as he was tackled to a metal wall. As that happened the zombie's tongue was exposed Hunk was to the wall the tongue reeled back and slammed into his gasmask. He dropped the TMP, so he reached for his M9 holstered. His vision was blurred.

In that moment the woman stabbed the zombie's tongue and sawed her blade through. As that happened, Hunk's vision came back and quick drew his M9. He discharged it directly into the head then shoved it off. The woman stepped back while Hunk finished the job with a double tap. He raised his boot for a stomp but he retained his composure.

"I need to start carrying a bigger caliber." He turned to the woman in a battle stance with her combat knife. "Don't bother." Hunk said as he took hold of her pistol and lightly tossed it to her. Dumbfounded the woman blinked then aimed at him.

"This will when one of us dead, while the other is injured." Hunk had his pistol in front of his stomach as it was aimed at the woman. "You didn't need to talk. This area of the lab works in sections that constantly rearrange itself as a security measure. You're BSAA and I don't give a shit what you think of me. I can do this on my own but having a truce will increase our survival significantly. Before you state of obvious, I am a man of my word. When I make a deal, I see it to the end."

After two seconds the woman dropped her aim. "Fine, but this will mean nothing."

"What is your name?" Hunk's vision still focused on the exit.

"Sheva, what about you?"

Hunk didn't answer her by instead walking through the door and aimed down the halls. The woman kept the same conviction and followed.

Jessica and Ashley, on the other end

Well that just happened. Ashley panted for that Jessica took point and minutes in the hall was ready to split them. Ashley sprinted to Jessica before the walls shifted. Now they're in a room that is completely isolated with no doors. The sound of loud shifting hasn't stopped. The duo held their breath as a new doorway was exposed. Jessica took cover at the door and Ashley positioned herself behind her.

Tapping Jessica's back the two stormed the room. The room was empty then lit up with bright light. Jessica lowered the cruiser. Ashley noticed the room had a terminal with three monitors above it. The room also had a steel door sealed shut. She walked to it and pressed the space key. It was still intact as it lit up as the terminal was password protected.

"Damn!" Ashley slammed her left fist to the counter. A second passed. "Owowow, that was stupid." Ashley was dancing around holding her left hand. Whilst that happened the monitors powered up.

"It happens to the best of us." Jessica leaned to a wall she firmly strapped her weapons to her lower back. She walked beside Ashley. "What is that?"

The age of the monitors presented a hazy image of a lit room and a figure on the ground.

"No idea, more of those zombies?"

"No way of knowing for sure. It isn't shambling in the room there could be a person in there." Jessica _clicked_ the chamber of her Blacktail. Ashley discovered a sealed button beside the terminal.

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley prepped her SIG 556.

Jessica nodded as she aimed at the door. Ashley pressed the button as the door shook the room as it lifted upward to reveal the room.

Ashley kept a grip on her SIG as it drooped to the floor. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Hello, it is nice to see new faces." A very friendly tone stated as it returned to standing up.

Jessica readied her Blacktail. "Are you Albert Wesker?"

**I know this chapter is short than others as some, if you might be disappointed. I'm sorry for that.** **Some of you may have noticed in earlier chapters I edited out the African branch. Writing in Sheva was cool but there wasn't any suspense. I just did that for future readers. I'll add it as a side story maybe.**

**Guest:** Yeah, the charms like James Bond, but that is more Ada's or Leon's thing. Though such a thing is going alongside another idea I have. I hope the confrontation was enough. Have a great day.

**Chris Redfield:** Thank for liking the chapter, it was a thought of mine since RE5. I hope it is kind of memorable for a fan fiction fight. I think the creatures is part of why we like RE so much, we want to know what we'll fight next. So I'm adding several of my monster ideas. I can understand your hatred toward the Ganados. Good luck on the next mission.

**Shantty:** Thank for the words about Jessica. Can I ask what did you expect from her? I'm curious. The chapters of mine are as good as my mood. I just hope it's enough. The zombie fight was something I had on my mind since RE5, I kept it to myself for the extra love for the story. I wish that I wrote them down in the past. These zombies are something I asked myself on what would happen with the fusion of Las Plagas and T Virus. That fight was more for the readers who like the struggle of combat. I guess I have the same urge too. HUNK is awesome, as the rest of the cast. Oh yeah Sheva, I don't like how cool characters are created to be forgotten in the other games. She's kind of a challenge for me, but that is the fun of it. I hope you like the chapter despite the short length. Have a great day.


End file.
